One Hot Summer!
by Binky Bridgewater
Summary: Shizuma has graduated and left poor Nagisa in Miator. Nagisa is worried about Tamao whom has been depressed since the Etoile elections. Feeling like she was the cause of this, she invites Tamao to Okinawa for a month during the summer break, with her.
1. To The Beach!

**Chapter 1**

Finally! Three days until summer vacation. The first one since Shizuma confessed to me and graduated. Tamao has been depressed for so long, but whenever I asked her about it she would just say it was nothing and walk away. I feel like she has been avoiding me ever since the Etoile elections, but what could I expect. I left her during the elections and ran into the arms of Shizuma. She wanted to be the Etoile and she really deserved it too, but I thought of a way to make it up to her.

The next morning I woke up full of confidence that I would snap Tamao out of her sadness. I ran to her bed to wake her up, but she wasn't there. I asked around but no one had seen her all morning. When I realized it was time for breakfast, I knew I was bound to see Tamao. I found Tamao sitting near the end of the table and sat next to her in the available seat.

"Tamao, where have you been I've been looking for you all morning?"

"Oh, Nagisa. I was just taking an early morning walk."

"Hmm, whatever. I got something good that…" she cut me off as Hikari and Amane, the new Etoile, walked in to give us a morning prayer. After breakfast I caught up to Tamao before I lost her again.

"Like I was saying before, I won two tickets to Okinawa for one month and since you're my best friend and you've been feeling under the weather I thought I should take you with me. We can go as soon as summer vacation starts in the next two days."

I saw her face light up as a big smile grew on her face. Classes were finished for the term and club activities were over. She hugged me and began giggling with joy. "Nagisa-chan! Thank you!"

We spent the rest of the day chatting happily and writing a list of events to enjoy. Of course, buying new bikinis and hitting the beach was top priority. The next day, Tamao and I spent the entire time in our room, other than breakfast and supper. All we did was pack and think about all the fun things we were going to do. We had a sleepover with Tsubomi, Yaya, Chiyo, Hikari, and even Amane decided to come. It was the last day before summer vacation, so everyone was talking about their plans. Hikari and Yaya were going with Amane to visit her family in Honshu. Tsubomi was going home for the summer and so was Chiyo. It seemed like Tamao and I were the only ones who weren't using our summer to visit family. Everyone was so surprised to hear that Tamao and I were going to Okinawa. Hikari's cookies were so good! I had to savor them since they might be the last, since Hikari was an Etoile now, she would usually be busy.

We waved goodbye to everyone as they left and we went straight to bed afterwards. That way we won't be tired on the flight to Okinawa. Even in my dreams I was just imagining the fun me and Tamao were going to have. It would be even better if I could invite Shizuma. That's when it hit me, suppose while I'm here in Miator, Shizuma finds someone else. What if she forgets all about me? With these thoughts in my head, it was hard to get back to sleep.

Finally, it's summer vacation and I only got about four hours of sleep the night before. Tamao on the other hand was well rested and ready to go. She was more energetic than usual. Just the sight of her getting so pumped up made me happy and filled me with energy. With fists high in the air we yelled out in celebration. We caught a bus to the airport and the wait was about twenty minutes before we got on our flight.

During the flight Tamao and I just kept talking, it had been so long since I had seen her smile so big. The last time I saw a smile like that was before the Etoile elections, it was calming to see her so happy again. However, now I was a bit sad after thinking about how, right now Shizuma could be someone else, but I didn't let Tamao realize it. I didn't want to ruin her cheerful mood.

After about two and a half hours, we finally landed in Okinawa. The prize I won included free tickets to a two star hotel that apparently sponsored the giveaway, but when we got there, the place wasn't as much as I expected. It was small and the people who worked there were a bit mean except for the receptionist guy. He had short silver hair and beautiful amber eyes with a deep gaze. He reminded of Shizuma. As we walked up to his desk he greeted us.

"Good afternoon. My name is Shino. I'm actually just a summer student here on the hotel's employment program, but I promise you I'll help you in any way I can."

I passed him the tickets and he scanned them on a computer.

"All right, it seems to be real, so I'm guessing that this is Aoi, Nagisa party of two that won the promotional contest. Congratulations! I'll show you to your room."

We walked down a long hallway until we reached room thirty. He opened the room to demonstrate how to use the hotel key. You just swipe the card through the slot and the door opened. He handed me the key and Tamao and I went inside. We rested our bags down and wasted no time unpacking. As soon as we were done, Tamao and I left the hotel and immediately went shopping for new bikinis. We tried on so many that looked good, it was almost impossible to choose. In the end, I ended up getting a red one and Tamao bought a blue one that came with an Hawaiian skirt.

"Nagisa, there's a beach nearby, it says so right in this pamphlet." Tamao said with her face in her pamphlet.

"Is that so?"

"Yes! The pamphlet says it's a must visit while in Okinawa. Plus it looks so beautiful in the picture here, see!" Tamao started to get really excited, plus I wanted to see it too, so we went there first.

The sand was a golden yellow and the sun blazed over our heads. Tamao and I set up an umbrella and blanket and I immediately ran out to the sea. Tamao and I played in the ocean, splashing each other with water. When we got tired of swimming, we ran across the sand playing tag. As we stopped to rest a ball came rolling up to us and stopped right next to me. I picked it up and could hear someone in the distance screaming, "Sorry. We didn't mean to we were just playing." I turned to notice a familiar figure running towards us. I couldn't believe my eyes, so I turned towards Tamao to see if I was the only one who was shocked. Thankfully, I wasn't alone.

"Rokujou-senpai!" I yelled in shock.

"Oh, Tamao, Nagisa, what are you two doing here?"

"Nagisa won two tickets to Okinawa for one month, so that's how we got here. What brings you here?" Tamao pointed out.

"Actually I'm spending the summer with…" Miyuki was cut off by someone else who was running towards us screaming, "Miyuki! Did you get our ball, yet?"

Yet another familiar figure running towards us. I could feel my eyes widen as I slowly began to recognize the figure. I felt joy overcome me as I yelled out, "Shizuma!"

**That's how I end this chapter. The reason I ended it this way was to show everyone that I do plan on finishing this even though I am working on another project with Fairy Tail. I'll try my best, unless I don't get reviews, Then I'll just stop writing and delete the story. If you don't want to see that happen, plz R&R. Thank you and look forward to hearing from you!**


	2. A Beach House in Okinawa

**Author's note:**_ I decided to change the format of this story because I feel like this way looks better and neater. Which will make you enjoy reading it more, I think. By the way, I enjoyed reading your reviews and I have tried my best to improve according to what you said. Thank you for writing, it pushed me to write chapter 2 as soon as possible. Anyway, here it is, plz R&R. _

* * *

**Chapter 2:  
**_**A Beach House in Okinawa**_

My heart was beginning to race as the silver haired beauty approached us. It may have only been two weeks since we last saw each other, but to me it felt like an eternity. As she stood before me, her curves complimented with a black bikini, I felt my body become breathless.

In her usual teasing tone, she tilted her head and said, "My, my. Is this my graduation present? My dear little Nagisa has stalked me all the way to Okinawa and even wore a red bikini for me. I'm honored."

Before I was able to respond I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Tamao giving me a strange look. Tamao walked up to Shizuma and said sternly, "As I was explaining to Rokujou-san just a moment ago, Nagisa won tickets to Okinawa for a month and decided to take me."

Shizuma was now giving Tamao a deadly glare. Tension was growing between the two. I didn't know how to ease the tension between my best friend and the person I loved and I started to feel awkward. That's when Rokujou-san saved me by saying, "I was staying with Shizuma and Shino for the summer. However, we never expected to run into you two here."

I heard that name before, but I can't quite remember where I heard it. So I decided to ask, "Um, if you don't mind me asking, who's Shino?"

Shizuma walked up closer to me in silence. She grabbed my waist and embraced me, her cheek brushed past my own. I felt heat rush through my body and light my cheeks a bright red, as she whispered playfully into my ear, "_Its- a -se -cret._"

Upset, I pushed away from Shizuma and pouted. She smirked and she had _the look_ in her eyes. A look she always gave when she was turned on. _How could me pouting, turn her on? What am I thinking, this is Shizuma Hanazono! The play-girl, Casanova of Astraea Hill. EVERYTHING TURNS HER ON!_

Snapping me out of my trance, Rokujou asked, "Where exactly are you two staying?"

Stumbling on my own words, I finally and calmly answered "We're staying at a hotelnearby."

Shizuma flinched a bit as her eyes turned serious. She crossed her arms and questioned, "_We're? Hotel? _Does that mean that you're sharing a room?"

Tamao, with a smirk on her face, said "That's right. We're sharing a hotel room, with one bed."

Suddenly the tension between the two came back again, but this time it was a bit more awkward. I'm not sure if I was the only who felt it, but they were both giving off powerful auras. It was like they were in a mental battle, it was almost scary. Soon Shizuma stepped back, an arrogant smirk on her face, and announced, "Nagisa will be staying with me at the beach house. It will be more _private_ than a hotel and I guarantee you that by the end of the month, she will be completely _satisfied_."

The tone in Shizuma's voice frightened me a little. She had a sly look in her eye, like there was an underlined meaning behind what she said. I looked at her hoping to find some sort of clue, but she just looked at me, with those beautiful olive eyes of hers and winked. I felt myself blush slightly.

Rokujou scolded Shizuma, noting, "It's rude to invite her without inviting her guest. Furthermore, you haven't even asked Shino if he would mind.

Shizuma pointed out, "He wouldn't argue."

I wouldn't mind staying with Shizuma and Rokujou, but it seemed like Tamao wasn't very comfortable around Shizuma. I invited her to help her to cheer up and if being around Shizuma would upset her, I think it would be best if we stayed at the hotel. I looked at Tamao, her face seemed serious. When our eyes met, she seemed to turn sympathetic. "If you want to go, I don't mind. I'll go with you no matter where we end up."

I could feel excitement run through my veins.

* * *

Later on that day, Tamao and I went back to the hotel. We had to hurry and pack up everything. Rokujou said she would send a limousine to pick us up at exactly 7:00p.m, that would be in the next five minutes. We would have reached earlier, but I wanted to stop and buy some cakes from a local cake shop. I heard the cakes were really good, and they were right! This time, there was a lady in charge of the reception area at the hotel. Even so, we didn't bother her since we only wanted to pack up and leave.

By the time we were finished packing, the limousine had already arrived. A man in a black suit and dark-tinted shades stood at the door waiting for us. He looked like he was in the FBI or the secret service. He guided us into the back of the limousine, closed the door and proceeded to the driver's seat. Inside the limousine was beautiful. There was a mirror overhead and the seats were leather. I couldn't wait to see the beach house! During the ride, Tamao didn't seem as excited as I expected. She would just keep staring out the window, shortly catching glances of me, and then immediately turning her head back. I couldn't help but feel responsible, I wasn't sensitive to her feelings. I knew Tamao actually didn't want to go, but I was so excited I dragged her along.

"Tamao, are you alright? You haven't talked since we left the beach and I'm getting worried."

She put on a fake smile and said, "Don't worry Nagisa-chan, I'm all right. I just didn't feel like talking."

I looked at her with disapproving eyes. "I know you're lying Tamao-chan. Why don't you just tell me why you've been upset all this time?"

Suddenly Tamao embraced me, her head nestled on my shoulder. I could hear her slightly crying as she whispered, "I'll tell you. When the time comes Nagisa, I promise you _I will_ tell you."

Tamao doesn't cry very often. Now I really wanted to know what was bothering her. Trying to force back my own tears, I whispered back to her, "Is it because you don't want to be around Shizuma?"

"It's not Hanazono-san I'm worried about Nagisa." She pushed away from me and continued, "I'll tell you. Don't worry."

Before we knew it, the limousine stopped and we had arrived at the beach house. It was a beautiful off-white color with an olive green trim. It overlooked the beach we met Rokujou and Shizuma at. It stood two stories tall and had a large banana tree decorating the front yard.

We were led inside by the limo driver. Before entering the house, we had to walk through the patio. There were flower arrangements in a hanging pot and tropical plants growing in pots on the floor. _I wonder if Shizuma planted them herself_.

As we entered the main building, the limo driver stood at the door and we could see Shizuma coming down the hallway. She was wearing a silky white gown and her hair was down. She smiled as she looked over at me and I got a bit nervous. Suddenly she broke eye contact with me as she looked above my head and crossed her arms.

Suddenly, I heard a familiar male's voice behind me. "I had no idea we were having guests over." I turned around, only to see the male receptionist from the hotel, standing behind me in the doorway. Shizuma looked at him and smiled, greeting, "Shino, welcome back."

* * *

**Author's note:**_ Tell me whether you enjoyed the story or not, what you liked and what could use some improvement. You could expect some serious drama coming up soon. By the way, Shino is a character of my own creation. I really wanted to add him to the story. Trust me, you could expect some drama coming up soon. Anyway, look forward to the next chapter. _


	3. Her Jealousy

**Author's note:**_ Hey I'm sorry I took so long, I had deadlines to reach in the real world. Now I'm back to writing for a while. Also, I made another change and now you will notice that the story is no longer from Nagisa's point of view, and instead is in third person. Finally, I want to tell you that I tried really hard to make it longer, so it wouldn't feel rushed. Please R&R._

* * *

**Chapter 3:  
**_**Her Jealousy **_

"Shino, welcome back."

Nagisa felt her heart jump as her auburn eyes met with his olive orbs. He stood in the doorway, casually dressed in a black collar shirt and blue jeans, his receptionist uniform balled up and clenched in his fist. Tamao and Nagisa stood, staring up at the man, almost hypnotized, and in return he stared down at them. His eyes had the same affect that Shizuma's eyes had on Nagisa.

Shizuma, discontented, walked towards them, her once arrogant smirk dropped into a frown. Her arms, that were once gently crossed right below her chest, reached out and clenched onto Nagisa's shoulder, breaking her from her almost trance-like state. Nagisa looked up at Shizuma, and Shizuma closed her eyes and smiled momentarily, before walking up to Shino. She stood before him, her arms once again crossed.

"I thought you were supposed to join Miyuki and I at the beach. Where were you?"

"Well, you see…" he said, nervously scratching the back of his head. "I kinda had to work a little overtime because the person who's shift was after mine came in… a bit late. Turns out the person decided not to show up at all, and I worked their entire shift."

Eyebrow raised, Shizuma questioned, "Isn't there any good news you can tell me?"

His eyes lit up, index finger pointing to the sky. He leaned in closer and said "I was given tomorrow off with pay! Maybe, we could _all_ go to the beach tomorrow, that is, if you want to?"

Shizuma turned to the side a bit, tapping her chin in thought. Nagisa looked at Shino, and then at Shizuma, with a puzzled look on her face.

"_Why are these two so close? What is he to Shizuma? He couldn't possibly be… Shizuma wouldn't. But, then again…"_ Many thoughts and possibilities buzzed through young Nagisa's head. She became worried and dazed. Suddenly, a pair of fingers snapped in front of Nagisa's eyes, breaking her trail of thought.

"Huh, what?" she stuttered.

Shizuma giggled a bit at the flustered younger girl before repeating herself. "Nagisa, I asked if you would like to go the beach again tomorrow?"

Nagisa smiled a bit before turning to Tamao and squealed, "Tamao-chan, should we go, should we go?" Her excitement was made painfully obvious.

Tamao tilted her head thoughtfully and said, "Well, I guess its okay."

Nagisa let out a squeal of joy and jumped up, Shizuma carefully watching her with a smirk on her face. It was clearly obvious Shizuma was just staring at her breasts as she whispered under her breath, _marvelous. _Her eyes quickly distracted by the figure emerging from the hallway.

"Miyuki, you're still up?"

"Of course, I wouldn't trust _you_ with placing them in their room, Shizuma."

"Jeez, how much of a pervert do you have me for? I feel offended."

Shino just chuckled a bit under his breath and walked further into the house, shutting the door behind him. His back turned as he headed towards the hallway, he raised his hand and waved, saying, "I'm gonna take a bath."

Shizuma looked down at Nagisa, who was staring at Shino blankly. She announced, "Wait for me, I'll join you." Shizuma wrapped her arm around Nagisa's shoulder. She smirked and lightly, but discreetly nibbled on Nagisa's ear, provoking a small whimper in the younger girl's throat. Then she whispered, "Don't think about anyone other than me." She then released her grip and ran towards the awaiting Shino.

Despite Shizuma's previous act, Nagisa was still worried. _Why did Shizuma want to take a bath with him? What could they be doing?_ She turned to Miyuki with determination in her eyes, which made Tamao curious. Miyuki looked down at a determined Nagisa whom was staring straight at her.

"Rokujou-san! What is Shizuma's relationship with Shino?"

"Hmm, hasn't she told you already? I figured she had already told you."

"She said it was a secret."

Miyuki looked away and thought about it for a second and then turned back towards Nagisa and said, "I promised Shizuma I wouldn't tell you before she did. Sorry."

Nagisa, feeling disappointed, slumped over. Tamao held on her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her, smiling to herself. Miyuki then directed, "Come on. Let me show you to your room."

Miyuki led them through the hallway, to the second door on the left revealing a large, almost luxurious room. Tamao and Nagisa looked around the room with sparkles in their eyes. There were two queen sized beds on either sides of the room. They were both of the same design, white silk sheets with a silver veil hanging over the side. The bed stand was made of something with a similar sparkle to gold. The room was painted a pure white with an elegant emerald trim. There was a large closet capable of holding every bit of clothes Nagisa had ever owned and still have room for more. A door connected the room to its own half-bathroom, a sparkling paradise as large as a normal bedroom. Separating the two beds was a black drawer with a mirror on top and behind the drawer was a large window that gave a perfect view of the beach behind it. Even though it was night, the room still glimmered in elegance and luxury. Tamao spun around in joy and wonder, falling into the bed on the left side of the room. "As expected of the Hanazono family."

Nagisa, with a puzzled look on her, questioned, "Don't visitors normally stay in a guest bedroom?"

Now it was Miyuki who wore a puzzled expression as she replied, "This _is_ the guest room."

Nagisa shrieked, if only out of sheer surprise. Tamao exclaimed, "Isn't this a bit extravagant, even for the Hanazono!"

"Not at all. This is actually the smallest of their beach houses. It's the only one Shizuma's parents would lend us."

"If you ask me, they were just over-reacting." spoke a familiar voice from the doorway. They turned to see Shizuma and Shino standing in the doorway. Shino in a playful tone asked, "Do you mind if we join the conversation?"

Just like that, everyone was gathered in the guest room, talking and laughing. They were all sitting on the bed to the left, except for Shino, who was leaning on the wall right beside them.

"Did you know that Miyuki cancelled the engagement her parents set up?"

Attempting to hide her embarrassment, ultimately failing, Miyuki yelled, "Shizuma! That's no way to start a conversation!"

Ignoring her, Shizuma continued, "She dragged me all the way to her parents' house after graduation because she was too afraid to go on her own. Then she got all worked up ready for an argument with her parents, only to find out that they had changed their minds about the man they chose and were hoping that she felt like cancelling the wedding. Then she ended up getting engaged to one of my older brothers."

Nagisa and Tamao were giggling while Shino just snickered a bit. Miyuki, her face a bright red, hid her embarrassment behind a pillow, letting out an annoyed groan, causing Shizuma to snicker as well. Although Nagisa seemed happy, the only thing on her mind was, _What is Shizuma and Shino's relationship? I have to find out._

After a few minutes of talking, it was already nine and it was time for everyone to go to bed. A few seconds after Miyuki left, Nagisa attempted to sneak out of the room while Tamao was in the in the bathroom. Quietly she opened the door and looked left and right, ensuring no one was there. She could see Shizuma, Shino and Miyuki still in the distance, walking further up in the hallway. As she put her foot out the door to follow them, Tamao spoke from behind her, "Where are you going, Nagisa-chan?"

Stumbling a bit out of surprise, the flustered red-head attempted to piece together a lie. "Tamao-chan! You see, I… just wanted… to check out the bathroom! Yea!", ending with a nervous giggle.

Confused, Tamao tilted her head, "Why not just use the one in here?"

"Well, you see… um… I wanted to take a bath! So if you'll excuse me, then…" Not giving Tamao any time to argue, Nagisa bolted out into the hallway before she lost sight of the other three. When she finally caught sight of them again they were talking in the hallway. She was careful to stay hidden, but stayed close enough so she could keep up if they started walking again. Miyuki headed into a room on the left while Shino and Shizuma went into the room adjacent to it. At that very moment, Nagisa felt her heart drop as her silver-haired goddess walked into a room with an admittedly handsome guy.

Thoughts were zooming through her head. _Wait, I should be able to trust Shizuma, but I know her so well that I feel like I __**can't**__ trust her with these things._ _She __**was**__ the casanova girl of Astraea Hill. Who is this guy that he gets to share a room with Shizuma? Wait, could I possibly be, JEALOUS?_

* * *

**Author's Note:** _I don't think I'll be able to update this as often as I would like to. I'm currently working on three incomplete stories including this one, but I'll try my hardest to update this as quickly as possible (Don't worry, I won't rush too much, I don't want to make too many mistakes and make it seem even more suckish than it probably is. Instead I'll keep trying to improve, while keeping up a nice pace). See you next chapter! _


	4. To The Beach! Again!

**Author's Note:**_ I'm really sorry I took so long to have it posted. I entrusted a friend of mine to post it while I was on vacation since it was already finished. Apparently they forgot and I didn't realize it up until now._

* * *

**Chapter 4:  
**_**To the Beach! Again!**_

Nagisa rushed down the hallway, tears streaming from her eyes. She couldn't take the thought that Shizuma was in _that room_ with someone else. Furiously and constantly wiping the tears from her eyes, she was trying to stop them from falling. It was like attempting to dam away an endless river with a twig, impossible. Finally, when her vision became too blurred for her to advance any further, she fell to her knees, a defeated look dawned her face. She leaned against the wall, surrendering to the gentle, misty pearls that were constantly fighting to leave her eyes and splatter to the floor. She cried freely, the only thing left to do was think.

_Why? Why would Shizuma do this to me? I can't take this, I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND!_

She held her head to relieve her throbbing headache. Her mind was now a mix of emotions. Frustration, anxiety, depression, just to name a few. Just then, Nagisa felt an arm wrap around her shoulder and pull her into an embrace.

In a soft, gentle voice, Tamao whispered, "I've already cried on your shoulder, now you can cry on mine." She offered a reassuring smile to her distressed friend.

"Tamao-chan, thank you…" Silently she cried on the shoulder of her best friend, while Tamao stroked her red hair.

When Nagisa was finished crying they returned to their room. Tamao cut out the lights and they proceeded to their respective beds. Tamao dozed off in a few minutes, while Nagisa on the other hand couldn't fall asleep. She sat on the bed in an almost fetal position, constantly watching the clock that was above the door.

Finally, around five in the morning, Nagisa fell asleep. However, this only made way for nightmares. Each one involved Shizuma leaving and never turning back. In the end, she was only granted about an hour of sleep as she woke up whimpering and panting from each nightmare, only to fall back to sleep in the next few minutes. At about 8:30 in the morning, she heard a knock at the door. She peeked her eyes open wearily.

She whined, "Tamao-chan, can you get that?"

After she didn't hear a response, there was a knock again. She got up drowsily, and opened the door. Miyuki was standing in the doorway wearing a blue sundress and shades that rested atop her head.

"Nagisa, you're not ready yet? We woke you up an hour and a half ago, its almost time to leave."

Nagisa shrieked, "You mean that wasn't a dream!"

"You really should hurry up, we can only wait for about thirty minutes more."

She bowed graciously, "Thank you for checking up on me. I probably wouldn't have woken up anytime soon."

Nagisa rushed out the room and bolted towards the bathroom. She decided to take a quick shower in order to avoid wasting too much time. She took off her clothes and stepped into the large shower, pulling the curtain across. As the refreshing, steaming hot water cleansed her skin, she giggled to herself, "I wonder if there'll be a bakery near the beach. I miss cake already." Suddenly, her smile dropped to a frown as she remembered last night's events. Under her breath she whispered, "_Shizuma, don't leave me._" She shook off the sudden feeling of depression and turned off the shower. She dried off and changed into a cherry red dress.

As she brushed her teeth in the mirror, she heard a knock at the door. She rinsed her mouth and spat into the sink before yelling, "Come in!" The door opened slightly, Nagisa could see Shino's reflection in the mirror.

Surprised, she turned towards him and started stuttering nonsensical words. "Oh sorry, did I do something wrong." Shino asked, with a sign of slight panic his voice.

"Um no, you just surprised me is all." ending with a nervous giggle, thinking of how foolish she must have seemed.

"Is that so? Anyway, Miyuki sent me to warn you, ten more minutes before we leave."

"Only ten! That took longer than I thought!" she yelled, running out the bathroom, barely brushing past Shino.

She ran back to the room she shared with Tamao to get packed. When she got there, she met Tamao already packed up and ready to leave. She started to panic as she threw all of her clothes out the drawer in search of something. Tamao watched the frantic red head toss the contents of the drawer recklessly around the room before finally speaking up.

"Um, Nagisa-chan…"

"Can't talk now, must find it." She didn't take her focus off the drawer for a second.

"What are you looking for?"

Nagisa let out a frustrated groan and fell back to the floor. "I can't find it."

"What?"

"Remember when we bought the new bathing suits and I decided to buy a spare just in case."

"Yes, you couldn't decide between the plain red one you wore yesterday and the red one like mine with the strawberry print skirt, so you bought them both."

"I can't find it, and I didn't wash the one I wore yesterday because I thought I had a spare to rely on."

Tamao put her finger on her chin thoughtfully before wisely pointing out, "Nagisa, are you sure that you took it out the bag yesterday when we were unpacking?"

Embarrassed, Nagisa made a dive under the bed and pulled out one of the bags she brought with her. As soon as she opened it, she noticed her bathing suit, neatly folded in the far corners of the bag.

…

Meanwhile, Shizuma, Miyuki, and Shino were sitting in the limo, waiting for Nagisa and Tamao, some stayed a little more patient than others. Shizuma hung her foot out the open car door, constantly tapping her foot on the concrete pavement that lined their driveway. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her arms were crossed.

Suddenly Shizuma growled, "What is taking them so long!"

Shino rested his hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry, its only been a few minutes and the beach isn't going anywhere."

Shizuma pouted, "That's not the problem here."

"That's not why she's upset at all Shino." Miyuki pointed out, "She's only acting so childish because Nagisa's with Tamao right now."

"It's not that I don't trust Nagisa. It's Tamao that I don't trust, I've seen the way she looks at Nagisa." Shizuma stepped out of the limousine and continued, "I'm going to check on them."

Miyuki grabbed her hand and pulled her back, causing her to harshly land back into the seats. "Geez Miyuki, that really hurt."

"Stay here Shizuma, anyone but you can go." Miyuki ordered.

"What are you trying to say Miyuki-chan? That could hurt my feelings." Shizuma replied a sly smirk on her face.

"I can't trust you to go, heaven knows what kind of trouble you'll cause."

Shino stretched over Shizuma and got out of the limo. As he noticed them staring at him he said, "Its best if I go. Miyuki doesn't trust Shizuma to go and I think that between me and her, Rokujou-san is the only one that can control her. You two have been friends for a long time after all."

Shizuma sighed as Miyuki shook her head approvingly, so Shino set off to check on the two girls.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Not really worth the wait, but next chapter is gonna be when everything starts going nuts. I'm going to reveal the answers to a lot of questions you may be having, especially the most popular one, "Who is Shino?"_


	5. Midsummer Madness

**Author's Note:** _Wow, I actually forgot about this. If I take too long to update, I need you guys to remind me, cuz chances are I forgot. Keep in mind though, it might take a while to update since school is open now and, yea I need an education, but if I take a long time like say about three weeks, remind me. So here it is anyway, Chapter 5. Read, Review, Rejoice!_

** Chapter 5:  
**_** Mid-summer Madness**_

Nagisa was almost finished packing and was raring to go. She sighed in relief after finally being able to rest after all that rushing around and what better place to relax but the beach! Shizuma and the others were already waiting on her, and Tamao stayed back to help her pack which saved a lot of time.

"I'll go ahead first and tell them that you're on your way." Tamao said as she walked out the door.

Nagisa happily hummed to herself thinking about all the fun things they could do at the beach. She soon stopped packing and started to space out. Suddenly, she snapped out of her trance as she heard a knock at the door. "It's open!" she announced.

The door slowly swung open revealing Shino. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly as he spoke, "Shizuma's really getting impatient, and I don't know how long Miyuki can hold her, are you finished?"

Nagisa giggled a bit at the thought of Shizuma's irritated face as she closed up her bag. She put it on her shoulder and assured, "I'm ready, let's go!"

…

Meanwhile, Shizuma was like a cat that had been locked in a car. It was true she was locked in a car with Miyuki, and she was growing more and more impatient to the point where it seemed she could explode at any minute. She tried everything to keep herself pre-occupied. Sometimes Miyuki would try to help by attempting random conversation, but somehow Shizuma would always turn the topic to Nagisa. Eventually even the former student council president gave up on this seemingly lost cause. She watched questionably as Shizuma leaned he head against the tinted windows, scratching her nail irritatingly across the glass.

Soon the sound of approaching footsteps broke Shizuma out of her trance-like state.

"Nagisa!" she said with excitement in her voice. But, her smiling face soon turned into a scowl as Tamao opened the door of the limousine.

"No, its just me. Nagisa is just about ready, she'll be out in a few more…" Tamao flinched at the sound of the limousine door slamming behind an angered Shizuma.

Shizuma left the limousine and was about to walk back inside before she was met by a gentleman in a black suit. "Lady Shizuma, we must leave immediately. I cannot continue to wait much longer."

"Just give them a few more seconds, I'll drag them out if I have to."

"Lady Shizuma, you must understand that I have a prior engagement with your parents and I must hurry. I will call another driver to pick up your friend and Master Shino separately but I have no more time to waste." he said in a pleading voice.

He opened the limo door for Shizuma and hesitantly enough, Shizuma sat back into the leather seats. Her eyebrows furrowed yet again and her arms crossed and she leaned into the chair, pouting.

…

The sound of the fleeting engine and the thick, floating dust cloud was all Shino and Nagisa could see and hear as they stepped out the front door. They just barely made it to see the limousine turn the corner just a few yards away from the front gate, of course, Nagisa was the first to panic.

"Oh my gosh! They left us Shino! What'll we do!" she whimpered in a single breath.

"I'm sure it will be all right." Shino said in a calm voice, his usual smile mounting his face.

Disregarding what Shino said, Nagisa continued to panic, "What if they forget about us? What if they never come back?"

"They have to come back, they're living here too, right." again, his constant calmness.

"Oh, and how do I know I can trust you!" Nagisa yelled subconsciously. Her hidden feelings seemed to have began to pour out of her and there was no lid big enough to stop it. "I don't even know who you are? I've never met you up until I came to Okinawa, yet you're so close to Shizuma. Just who the hell do you think you are?"

Shino stood shocked. His usual happy, confident expression was now taken over by surprise and confusion, and even later so, a small wave of sadness could be seen over him.

There was an awkward silence between the two as Nagisa finally realized what she had said. Shino just stood, his strong stance replaced with a head hung low and shoulders slouched.

Slowly Nagisa began to gather her words, "I didn't mean to… I didn't mean…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you disliked me. I must have really been annoying you." he said slowly, his usually energetic voice deepened by sadness.

He pulled out his cell phone and called Tristan, the chauffer that was in charge of driving them. Nagisa looked on, her face full of regret for what she had said.

* * *

_**Riiiinngg, Riiiinngg, Riing, …**_

_Hello._

"Tristan, what happened? Where are you guys?"

_I'm terribly sorry Master Shino, but I have arranged for another limo driver to pick you up._

"Why? Did something comeup?"

_Terribly sorry, but I have an appointment with your parents that I couldn't afford to miss._

"Okay, as long as someone's coming for us. Hope we didn't get you in trouble."

_No worries Master Shino, I'm just glad you understand._

…_**click…**_

* * *

"So what's going on Shino?" Nagisa asked, low concern in her voice.

"Don't worry another limo driver's coming soon."

…

In about ten minutes another black limo pulled into the yard. Shino, like a gentleman, opened the door for Nagisa despite that being the chauffer's job. After Nagisa was securely in the seat, Shino followed suit and sat in the limo, closing the door behind him. They sat on opposite sides of the limo, facing each other, but never making eye contact.

A slight drizzle and a few dark clouds spelt trouble for the near future, but thanks to the tinted windows, the driver nor Shino and Nagisa noticed these warnings. Soon the sky's prediction came true as the rain busted through the clouds like roaring faucets.

They were nearing the beach, but in this bad weather, it was best to cancel this vacation. Their driver contacted Tristan and the limo turned around. Even then, there was an awkward silence and tense atmosphere surrounding them.

Suddenly, the car began to shake and rumble, swerving in the rain as the car slipped and slid over the water-coated streets. Soon their ride came to a screeching halt. It seemed like the limo was driving on air, if only for a few moments, before realizing it wasn't meant to fly and was forced down by gravity. As the car crashed down to the ground, Nagisa and Shino were definitely having a hard time holding on. Nagisa fell forward, luckily to be saved by Shino's open arms, however there was no time for sappy moments as the car practically was crushed on impact.

Nagisa slowly fixed herself back to the seat, confused and slightly terrified at what had just happened. Shino leaned over to the door and tried to open it, but due to it being slightly crushed in the accident, the lock was jammed. Shino turned and turned the lock, but after he became irritated enough, he pushed himself back and started to kick at the door. After about fifteen to twenty kicks, Shino was able to break the door off.

He stretched his long legs out the limo and felt for solid ground. The land was slightly moist, but it was definitely solid. He pulled the rest of his body out the car and observed the scene around him.

It was still raining, but it wasn't as bad as before. He stood up only to witness the grimace scene laid out before him. The front of the car was almost completely crushed, driver included. It seems that the car swerved off the road and rolled down a steep hill before being launched into the air by a small slope. It landed slightly beyond a lake, on a small bit of land. There was only enough space to stand, however, there was a cave attached to a larger vertical standing rock, the same rock the car hit as it landed.

Nagisa slowly inched her way out the limo behind the stunned Shino, and attempted to stop the gasp that escaped her lips as she threw her hands in front of her face. Tears began to stream down her cheek, though it was hard to see as the cold rain pelted her face.

Shino could tell that Nagisa seemed to be breaking down right in front of his eyes while all he was doing was standing stunned. Whether she liked him or not, he couldn't stand back and let her feel like she was alone at that moment. He put his arm on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile that was contradicted by the slight tears tracing his face.

"Everything will be just fine, don't worry, right." he said attempting a humorous tone of voice, though it was ruined by his slightly choked words.

She could see he was attempting to help her, and she felt comforted just knowing it. She leaned into his embrace. He stroked her hair feeling accomplished that he wasn't a completely useless person here. They stayed like this for a few moments before he whispered in her ear, "If we stay out here, we'll both end up sick."

He led her into the cave innocently. Shino seemed more like a pure and innocent young school boy than a serious and mature adult. He acted like he was still at a stage where he thought that kissing a girl might get her pregnant. Yet, at the same time, he was a gentleman who cared more for others than his own safety.

…

Meanwhile, the responsible and trustworthy Miyuki was attempting to call Shino's cell number. Tristan drove them to Shizuma's parents' house when the rain came down. The beach house was too far for Tristan to turn around, drop them off there and still be able to make it back to the Hanazono household in time.

Tamao was amazed by the stature of the household. This home was five… no, ten times greater than the beach house. It had an even more elegant feel to it than the beach house and it was more 'home sweet, home'. There was a fireplace for them to warm up and dry off.

It seemed as though only Tamao was excited. Miyuki stood by the phone, twirling her fingers in the wire with concern written all over her face. She was attempting to call Shino, but each time she was unsuccessful.

Shizuma on the other hand seemed more annoyed and frustrated than concerned. Her parents at the moment were talking to Tristan, but she couldn't stand being in the same house as them. She wanted to get up and leave, though she knew Miyuki would just stop her anyway. It wasn't always this way though, it was only after the day Shizuma asked to borrow the beach house for the summer.

…

Back with Shino and Nagisa who were able to start a fire thanks to the matches Shino found in the emergency kit, in the back of the limo's trunk. Nagisa was drenched and dripping. Shino, in this scenario would have normally lent Nagisa his shirt, but it wouldn't make much sense, since he was drenched too.

"I wonder what Shizuma and the others are doing right now." Shino said, lounging back a bit.

The clouds were completely blackened by the intense rain that seemed to have increased by a devastating amount. It was as dark as night, despite the fact it was probably only around noon and there was no chance of the storm ebbing away anytime soon.

Nagisa's eyes saddened a bit as she said, "I hope that they're all right."

Shino checked his cell phone but the signal was dead so he simply hid it back in his pocket. Shino seemed to have gone into thought and then he suddenly chuckled a little.

"What's so funny?" Nagisa asked curiously.

"Its nothing, I just remembered something Shizuma told me before. She said that when you're in trouble, the only thing you can do is find a way to make the situation funny, even if its just to alleviate some of the stress."

Nagisa thought about it for a second and giggled a little. "That sounds like something she would say." She settled a bit in her mind before she strengthen up to ask, "Who are you?" She had to prepare herself, just in case it was an answer she wasn't hoping to hear.

"I'm Shino, remember."

"No, I mean, who are you? To Shizuma?"

…

Soon, everyone was beginning to worry about Shino and Nagisa. Miyuki was concerned after calling for so long but receiving no answer. Shizuma was still uneasy about staying under the same roof as her parents any longer. Even Tamao, who was once the most excited was now in a serious panic. She was pacing the floor mumbling concerns about Nagisa.

"If you keep pacing the floor like that, you'll leave a hole." Shizuma joked.

"No offence Hanazono-san, but I don't feel in the mood for your jokes, I'm too worried about Nagisa, as you should be as well."

"I worry in my own way, but Nagisa is mine and mine alone. I don't need you to be concerned, I take very good care of what is mine."

"You keep saying Nagisa is yours, Nagisa is a person and she is not owned by anyone."

"Its true Nagisa is a person, but _she is_ _mine_. I think I made my claim of her clear during the Etoile elections."

Tamao began to remember that day and she could still feel the sadness she felt that day, but she still fought back. "I used to look up to you, you seemed to be perfect. But now I realize that you're not the person I thought you were and quite frankly, I can't stand you now."

"That's nice, I can't stand you either, but since this is my home, I think you should be the one to leave."

"Don't get me wrong, I only stayed because Nagisa was so excited over coming."

"Its okay, I'm here so Nagisa doesn't need you here as well."

"I was invited."

"Because I wasn't there."

Slowly but surely, Shizuma was destroying Tamao in this mental battle. Tamao realized this, but for some reason she continued. "Even if you're not going to be concerned about Nagisa, how do I know Shino can be trusted."

"She's safer with Shino than without him. Shino wouldn't do anything I would if I were alone with Nagisa." Here it is, another one of the great Shizuma's perverted ranting.

"How would you know?"

"Because he is her little brother, and even more so, they're twins. They're very sensitive to each others' feelings." Miyuki noted as she walked towards the two.

"TWINS!" Tamao repeated out of sheer shock.

"That's right… twins."

* * *

**Author's note:** _Again, I'm sorry I took so long, please remind me when I'm taking too long. Review or send exactly to my email if you have to. Anyway, yea, some of you might have guessed they were brother and sister already. Well this message is directed to those who didn't expect it. "SURPRISE!" Anyway, nice to see you all again, hope to update this soon. _


	6. Bitter Tears and Words of Hate

**Author's Note:**_So yea, I promised I would update quicker and… here it is. I don't really have much to say right now so lets go straight to the story. Here it is, chapter 6. _

* * *

** Chapter 6:  
**_** Bitter Tears and Words of Hate**_

"So that's it. You two are twins." Nagisa said with a sigh if relief.

"Why else would we be so close?" Shino chuckled.

"I thought you two were like, dating or something. But, now that I look again, it should have been obvious, I mean you two look so much alike!" Nagisa laughed.

They sat by the fire, sharing a heart-filled laugh despite the storm outside. It was like a barrier had been placed between them and the rain. They had probably even forgotten how bad of a situation they were in, or maybe they hadn't forgotten, it just doesn't seem as bad as it should. The strength of laughter and happiness truly is powerful.

Nagisa probably didn't realize it, but she and Shino had just grown a bit closer. You know what, Shino probably didn't realize it either.

"So wait a minute, when Shizuma said that Rokujou-san got engaged to her brother, she meant… you."

"You say that like its such a big shock." Shino chuckled again.

"No… Its just that you two seem so… distant."

"She just doesn't like to 'display public affection' or something like that." he joked.

"Then why don't you two sleep in the same room? I mean, you're gonna get married anyway."

"Why are you asking about my sex life?" Shino asked defensively. Nagisa blushed a bit at the sound of the accusation.

"I didn't mean it like that… I mean like why sleep in your sister's room… when your fiancée's room… is right across the hallway… I didn't mean… you know…" She stuttered.

"I was only kidding, don't get so worked up over it.", Shino scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "The reason I sleep in Shizuma's room instead of Miyuki's room is because I believe that 'sex' should be saved for two married people, and I don't want to get myself tempted." he explained.

Nagisa glared at him which put Shino in a bit of 'discomfort'. "What are you staring at me like that for?"

"…Are you sure you and Shizuma are twins?"

…

"A-choo!" Shizuma sneezed, covering her nose with her handkerchief.

"Are you sick? Did you get wet?" Miyuki asked.

"No, someone must just be talking about me I guess."

Tamao was sitting quietly, thinking about everything the former Etoile had said to her. What would Nagisa had done, if Shizuma was still there? Would Nagisa have even realized how sad her best friend was, had Shizuma been there?

Shizuma, on the other hand, was irritated after receiving a scolding from Miyuki. "_Honestly, why doesn't she ever understand that it was all in the name of fun.",_ Shizuma thought to herself. She didn't risk saying it out loud just to get scolded, _again_.

Meanwhile, Rokujou was still taking on the task of the responsible person, still desperately trying to reach Shino's cell phone. Sometimes the phone would tease her by ringing, but then after a few seconds, the signal would go dead.

Just as Miyuki was ready to give up, a door from the hallway opened. Tristan was finished his business with Shizuma's parents, but his face seemed gloomy. He walked out to where Shizuma and the others were waiting, but as he passed, he glanced at Shizuma with a hint of sadness and pity etched in his eyes. Of course, Shizuma picked up on it right away. He stood in the middle of the floor and bowed.

"Good day." he said humbly as he straightened his back and walked away. He stood in front of the door and grabbed an umbrella, that was apparently his, from a rack nearby. In a moment, he disappeared to the outside, battling with the torrential rains and heavy gales as he strained his eyes to see the key for the limousine under the dense darkness of the storm. Slowly the door creaked itself close.

"Something really important must have come up." Tamao reasoned, however Shizuma and Miyuki knew what had just happened.

Shizuma's parents were very strict, but her mother was someone most people described as uncaring. She would send a man to travel thirty miles through a hurricane, if only to talk in private.

Tristan had been working for their family for years and he would cut off his own leg if they needed him to, so it was highly unlikely that they fired him. For them to send him out, for him to look at Shizuma like that before he left, something must be up, and it involved Shizuma. Miyuki had never actually seen Shizuma's parents face to face, despite the fact that she was engaged to their son. She only talked to them once over the phone for a minute or two, and that was that. Whatever she knew about them was what Shizuma and Shino had told her, although Shizuma was very blunt about everything, especially things involving her mother.

Soon, her parents' office door opened again, this time releasing two things Shizuma was hoping she wouldn't have to see, her parents. Well, that's not true, she wouldn't mind seeing her father, but she knew to see him, she'd have to see 'that woman' as well. She greatly loved her father, but she had greater detest for her mother and would gladly swim across an ocean to get away from her. Of course we all know that it would be impossible for her to do so, so right now she would have to put up with it. Still, it was easier said than done.

Her mother was no doubt beautiful. Her rosy pink hair was wrapped beautifully and elegantly. She wore a silk dress the same color of her hair and her eyes were auburn. She was a woman who may have matched even 'Juno'. Shizuma's father was a tall and built man, constructed of muscle, who could strike a man down with sheer intimidation just by looking into his olive-colored eyes. His short, spiked silver hair did not add a sense of age, but rather a sense of wisdom and power. But, for some reason, there was a comforting glimmer in his eyes, that could only be seen by those who can see past his stern face. He wore a dull-grey coat and black pants with a black tie, he always tried to look professional wherever he went.

"My, my, Shizuma, how unexpected to see you home." her mother snickered, her father remaining silent.

"This is no longer a place I consider 'home'." Shizuma defended.

"Oh my! Are you trying to show off in front of your friends?"

"What I do is no concern of yours." Shizuma scorned.

"Is that so? The fact that you are who you are and you're carrying the title of the next head of the Hanazono family, leaves a lot for me to be concerned about."

"What does it matter to you, you were not the one who gave birth to me and you were not the one who raised me."

It was true, Shizuma's real mother was a very sick person, they thought she wouldn't be able to survive giving a natural birth, let alone for twins. Despite that, she gave birth to them naturally and raised Shizuma and Shino for five years before her weak body gave in to eternal rest. While Shizuma was in the sixth grade, her father remarried to a woman Shizuma couldn't stand.

"If I had given birth to you and your brother, you two definitely wouldn't be the way you are. Your brother's only good quality is that sometimes his foolish decisions could be mistaken for acts of kindness. You, on the other hand, are a foolish person who wastes their talents and chases foolish dreams."

"Your vocabulary must be very limited for you to use the word 'foolish' so many times in a single statement."

Tamao and Miyuki stood by, amazed at how the two spoke to each other. Watching it was just as amazing as hearing what they had to say. Tamao could have sworn she saw wolves as the two continued their verbal assaults on one another. But what was truly amazing was that her father could stand back and remain silent as the two spoke to each other in such a manner. It was as if he was deaf to what they were saying, like his focus, his consciousness of his surroundings was gone.

"You know, no matter how smart St. Miator would report that you were, how much of an exceptional student you were, I knew in my mind that you just had them all fooled."

"You must really love the word 'fool' considering how much versions of the word you use so frequently. Well I should not find it strange, you are simply looking for someone else who could be grouped in with you."

Her arrogant smirk soon became an angry scowl as she seemed to be losing control of the argument. _"Whatever, there are other ways to stay in control against a child.",_ with that thought in her mind, she walked up to Shizuma and slapped her across her face.

"How else would I describe someone like you and your brother in a ladylike way? Especially you! Men of all ages, ethnicity, bloodlines, and nobility, fall in love with you at first glance. You could pick, choose, and refuse, yet you picked such a _lifestyle_, and brought shame upon your family name. I consider you _and your brother_, no smarter than a simple ass…"

_Smack_…

The sound practically echoed throughout the entire household, shocking Tamao, Miyuki, and even her father, but no one was as shocked as the woman receiving the blow. Shizuma returned the slap her mother gave her, ten fold. She knocked the woman down to her knees, bruising her cheek and busting her lip, drips of blood rolling down the flanks of her mouth. The woman's silence was either because she was in too much shock or too much pain to speak a word.

Mr. Hanazono knelt to help his wife get up, but Shizuma was not finished talking, but this time, what she had to say was directed to her father.

"There were other ways to resolve your grief." A statement that seemed rather simple, but carried a large, and deep meaning to it, proven by the bitter tears that fell from his daughter's eyes. Tears he was unable to see since they disappeared after a year of mourning her mother's death. Tears that seemed lost with the time, heavy enough to burden his soul but light enough to be blown away by the wind. Sharp enough to penetrate his heart, but dull enough for him to wipe away with a simple flick of the finger. He knew it would not be so easy to wipe them away this time though, since this time, it was he who caused them to fall.

Shizuma walked off in a huff, but before she left, she glanced over at Tamao and stopped by Miyuki. She placed her hand on Miyuki's shoulder and joked with a forced smile, "Don't follow me this time, let me be an idiot on my own for once."

Then, in a flash, she disappeared into the storm, just as Tristan had done earlier, except she left without an umbrella, and without any means of transportation.

As Shizuma's mother struggled to her feet, she held her injury as she argued, "What are you going to do about your child? She was driven to such a violent act by words alone. Heaven knows what she is capable of!"

"Don't think so highly of yourself…", Mr. Hanazono warned. "It was not your words that provoked her, so much as my silence that frightened her."

"What are you talking about?"

It was time for the former student council president to speak up, "Had I not been here to have heard everything, I would have never believed that you were the woman Shizuma described you as. You really are… _despicable_."

"Child, you have no right to speak to me like that." she scorned.

"You don't even have a clue who I am, do you? Despite the fact that I will be marrying your son. That speaks volumes about you as a parent."

"She's right." Tamao stood up. "Hanazono-san, no, Shizuma may not be my favorite person in the world, but even she doesn't deserve what you put her through."

"Humph, who are you to talk about me like that?" she spoke arrogantly.

"They are people who know my daughter better than I do, especially after you had blinded me from the truth in front of me." Shizuma's father spoke wisely.

She couldn't believe her ears, even her husband had turned against her. "What are you saying…"

"I think that after this storm clears up, you should leave, whether you choose to pack or not is your own choice. I will make it official as soon as possible, but right now, you are a strain on my relationship between my children and I, and they were in my life longer than you." he spoke sternly with his back turned away from her.

"You're kidding…"

He turned towards her to show that he wasn't smiling. As a matter of fact, his eyes were like the eyes of a killer, cold and steady. He was dead serious about what he had just said. She walked into the hallway with a huff, slamming their bedroom door behind her.

"Mr. Hanazono…", Miyuki said with concern in her voice.

"I'm fine, just tell me. How did she speak about me?"

"You are just as she described,… she really does miss you."

He walked towards the door and traced his fingers across the wood towards the knob. Slowly he turned the doorknob and spoke, "I just hope that they both forgive me. They are my pride, my joy,… my life after all."

Just like the others, he slipped away into dense darkness of the storm, but it seemed like the outside weather did not affect him so much as the typhoon in his heart, as he left in search of his children and the lost happiness they once enjoyed, together as a family.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _I worked really hard on this particular chapter since we're getting to the climax here. A lot of drama was focused into this one, mostly surrounding Shizuma and her family problems. There wasn't much of Nagisa and Shino in this one except for the short part they have in the beginning. In any case, look forward to the next chapter. _


	7. Through The Storm

**Author's Note:** _Man, teachers are giving out way too many projects this early in the school year, and I really missed writing. Now I'm tired of school work, so I decided to throw it all behind the bed and rush it in the last minute XD! So here it is, picking up from where we last left off, Chapter 7 of 'One Hot Summer', by the way, thanx for your continued support! Oh yeah, extra note, a 'Flashback Panic' is just a flashback, you'll see what I mean later._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7:  
**_**Through the Storm**_

The fire in the cave was blazing bright and strong, in contrast to the depressing storm that raged outside. It seemed that the storm's gloomy presence finally paid a toll on Nagisa and Shino as they sat quietly and awkwardly around the flame, worried that they might not be found.

Shino sat stoically, staring into the seemingly endless darkness outside of the cave. Even Nagisa took notice to the rare sight of Shino possibly thinking deeply about something. His normally cheerful, bright eyes were narrow and serious, and his smiling face was replaced with a stern, emotionless frown. Nagisa was deeply impressed, it seems that even Shino can be serious and she found a deeper, more profound respect for him.

Nagisa got curious, "Shino, what are thinking about?"

It was like he snapped out of a trance as he joked, "Uh… oh, I forgot!"

"Geez, come on… tell me. I know you remember!" she pouted.

Shino thought for a bit longer and slowly a smile crept up on his face. "I was just remembering something from the past, one of the few memories I have of my mother, father, Shizuma, and I, together as a family." But then he chuckled a bit and joked, "It was actually pretty funny."

"Really! I can't imagine how Shizuma was as a kid." Nagisa laughed.

Shino recalled, "If I remember correctly, it started about four months before mom died."

* * *

**-Flashback Panic-**

Shizuma and Shino, both five years old, were as energetic as ever. Let loose in the park, it was the family's weekly routine to go out every weekend they could. Their father chased after them in a game of tag, as their weak mother sat smiling, watching from a nearby bench. Shino always carried his small backpack with him, to hold any treasures he might find.

"Dad look here, look here!" Shizuma called, crouching near a tree.

Mr. Hanazono, with Shino giddily laughing on his shoulders, curiously walked over to Shizuma. Their mother, also curious, struggled to her feet and slowly made her way towards her daughter.

"Honey you have to see this!" Mr. Hanazono called excitedly.

"Ok, ok, what are you all so excited for?" she said slowly crouching beside the rest of her family.

To her amazement, an injured, seemingly abandoned puppy, laid against the trunk of the tree. It was a medium-sized dog, but not yet fully grown, and had tan fur. His paws and ears were as black as his small beady eyes. His front left paw was wrapped in a bandage, something his previous owners must have done for him before leaving him there.

"Can we keep him, please?" Shino begged.

"I doubt it, suppose his owners plan on coming back." Mr. Hanazono sighed.

"I don't think we would be able to take care of a puppy in our situation. Maybe another time." Mrs. Hanazono reasoned.

Their father got up, helping his wife to her feet. "Let's go, time to get home. Tell the puppy good-bye and then we're leaving."

As their parents walked towards the limo, Shino stroked the puppy and innocently said, "See you later, be here when we come back, okay." The puppy let out a hearty yelp and whimpered.

Shizuma carefully lifted the puppy and held it to her chest. Shino, concerned, asked, "Shizuma, mom and dad both said we can't take him home. What do you plan on doing?"

"Isn't it obvious, we're taking him home. Think about it, imagine how surprised mom and dad will be when they see how healthy and big Takamaru gets."

"Takamaru?"

"That's what we'll name him, unless you have something better in mind."

"Maybe we should wait before we name him, just in case mom and dad really don't want to keep him."

Shino gently took the puppy from his older twin sister and rested the animal in his backpack. The overjoyed puppy yelped and panted excitedly. "Shh…", Shino sounded as he quieted the wound up puppy. He closed the top of his backpack, careful to leave a small open space, big enough for air to come through but tiny enough so that his new young, energetic friend would not escape.

The twins ran towards the limo where their parents were waiting. Anxiously, they returned home, thankfully their secret companion stayed silent the entire trip.

With the help of one of their servants, they cared for the dog, treating his injury and even helping him grow, in secret of course. Suddenly, the dog fell ill one day while Shizuma and Shino were feeding him. Around the same time, their mother's condition worsened and she was admitted to the hospital.

After two weeks of fretting over their ill dog and even sicker mother, they revealed their pet to their father, hoping he could take it to the vet. As they guided their father towards the dog, they witnessed something amazing.

Shocked, Shizuma yelled, "Takamaru's a girl!"

Mr. Hanazono cleared his throat and said, "It's clear that your dog wasn't sick, rather, it seems that you have to rename him, since he's a she."

"Wow, look at all of them!" Shino exclaimed.

It seems Takamaru was not actually a boy, but a girl and had a litter of puppies now. They secretly took the puppies with them as they visited their mother on her sickbed. She was definitely happy to see a mess of puppies and she even giggled as Shizuma and Shino explained the whole situation.

**-Flashback** **Panic END-**

* * *

"So what happened?" Nagisa questioned.

"We couldn't keep the puppies so we ended up giving them away when they got old enough, and we renamed Takamaru, Shiroyuki, in remembrance of my mother who died four months after all of that."

"I see, that's not funny at all."

"Really? I guess it all depends on the way you look at it." Shino smiled.

Nagisa just looked at him with a tilted head and a puzzled expression. Then she mumbled, "I don't get it all."

…

Meanwhile, Shizuma was battling to walk as she pushed against the thrashing torrents and mighty, unforgiving gales. Her silent steps were drowned out by the gusts of wind that rustled the trees and the huge puddles of water that splashed beneath her feet. She was attempting to clear her mind, but the harsh conditions made it difficult to do so.

Soon a pair of headlights approached her slowly. As she shielded her eyes from their blinding brightness, she heard a familiar voice beckon to her. "Lady Shizuma, it's dangerous, please get inside."

She lowered her arm as she sighed in relief and said, "Tristan, you're as reliable as ever. Thank you."

She quickly entered the limo, drenched. She soaked the seats beneath her. As he revved the vehicle to keep the engine warm, he passed Shizuma a towel and stated, "Space is limited, sorry, but it seems you'll have to make do and dry off. Otherwise, you'll catch a serious cold."

"What would I do without you?" she said sarcastically.

"What happened after I left? Hopefully not another dispute between you and the mistress." he said as he began to pull off, back into the depths of the storm.

"I don't know what kind of spell that witch put my father under, but you should have seen him standing there silently, letting her speak to me in such a way. And even worse, she had the audacity to raise her hand and hit me! Of course I wasn't taking that laying down, she got just what she deserved!"

"Oh my… what did your father have to say about all that?"

"He had nothing to say before, so I didn't plan on waiting for him to say anything then."

"You realize that he was only trying to cope with the loss of his beloved, Lady Shiroyuki. You need not be so harsh on him."

"Like I said to him before I left, there were other ways for him to resolve his grief. Our family wasn't broken, so he didn't need to try and fix it. I swear, if I didn't live in the Strawberry Dorms, I would've ran away from home a long time ago."

Tristan only sighed. It was clear to him that nothing he could say would ever change the way that Shizuma thinks, and quite frankly, he agreed with her despite his argumentative statements.

There was an awkward silence between the two as Tristan drove carefully along the road with no set destination. Suddenly a bright flicker of light passed through the corner of Shizuma's eye. She pressed against the glass, straining her eyes to see where this light was coming from. As she began to distinguish what seemed to be a wreckage out beyond the lake, their ride came to a screeching halt as Tristan slammed brakes. Irritated, Shizuma let out a soft, low growl, but Tristan was already stepping out of the limo, his face riddled with shock and anxiety.

She stepped out of the car arguing, "Geez, what were you thinking Tris…" She was unable to finish her statement, instead, all she could do was cover a silent gasp.

Her father was laying in the road in pain as blood escaped the open wounds on his knee and forehead. They were large, but not large enough that he was in danger. Tristan leaned over to help him up. It was obvious he was hit by the limo and thankfully, his harsh yet even breathing was a sign he was still alive.

As Tristan leaned Mr. Hanazono onto his shoulder, Shizuma cried, "Why did you leave the house!"

Slowly, he joked, "Didn't you do the same thing?"

"That's not the point, why did you come after me?"

He was silent for a few moments, his face unusually expressive of a complicated mix of emotions.

Soon, he spoke, "I don't want to see you leave again. I don't want to see you cry again, and I definitely don't want to hurt you again. This applies to your brother, too. I've been neglecting my duty as your father, and even worse, I let a foreign entity ruin my relationship with my only two children, my pride and joy, my life. I couldn't just let my world collapse on me, I decided it was time to open my eyes and reach out to rebuild the happiness that once was."

By this time, both Shizuma and Tristan had witnessed something they had never seen before. It had seemed almost miraculous, it was nearly impossible to believe. Bitter, soulful tears fell from Mr. Hanazono's eyes, something that had never happened before. The tears fell as furiously as the rain that surrounded them, like it had been building up for years and was finally able to burst through.

Shizuma was unable to hold back as she embraced her father, gentle tears rolling down her cheek. Even Tristan could tell that Mr. Hanazono had more than enough support from Shizuma, so he decided to start the limo back up, so he wouldn't get in the way of this family moment.

Tristan was having trouble getting the car to start, most likely because of the amount of water that probably found its way to the engine. Frustrated, Tristan kept revving the engine, but the car refused to wake up.

…

Back in the cave, Shino and Nagisa suddenly heard a strangely familiar sound.

"It's an engine! That means someone is close-by!" Shino yelled as he got up excitedly.

He walked out of the safety and comfort of the cave into the storm, followed closely by Nagisa. They could only slightly see two figures on the road, and another individual in a vehicle. It was hard to make out any distinctive details, but there were definitely people up there.

"We have to get them to notice us!" Shino noted.

"But how do we do that?"

Shino took a wise and stoic pose as he said, "…I have no idea."

Nagisa let out a disappointed sigh, not because she expected any better, but because she was hoping that he would prove her expectations of him wrong.

Suddenly, Nagisa drew in a great breath and yelled with all her might, "HEYYYYYY!"

Shino held his ears in pain at this high pitch scream. Annoyed he asked, "What are you doing?"

"You said it yourself, we have to get ourselves noticed. This is the only way I can think of."

She continued to yell out, joined by Shino.

…

Faint voices finally broke through the howl of the wind and traveled into Shizuma's ears.

"Does anyone else hear that?" she questioned, curiously. Suddenly she remembered the glimpse of light she saw just a little earlier while in the limo. She walked a little further down the road and finally caught another glimpse of the light, but now she could see two figures in front of the cave. She squinted to notice any distinct details.

"Is that…! Is that Shino and Nagisa!" she announced.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _I really am trying to get these chapters in earlier, I just got a whole lot of crap to do for school. I'll try, and if I have to I'll get some friends to help. I plan to finish this story before Christmas at least. Anyway, see you next chapter! Don't forget to review!_


	8. Reunited

**Author's Notes: **_Oh man, I didn't have the inspiration to write this one at all. I feel like I was having a writer's block or something because I was just staring at the first line for a long time trying to figure out what to write next! Plus I had an essay to write for a competition, but I got that finished. Anyway, enough complaining, Here it is chapter 8! Read, Review, Rejoice!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8:

_**Reunited**_

"Is that Shino and Nagisa!" Shizuma announced.

In an instant, Mr. Hanazono and Tristan zipped to Shizuma's side. As Mr. Hanazono squinted to see his once lost son waving to him, the only thing he could describe this as was a miracle. Alongside his son was a young cherry-haired girl he had never met before, but he presumed to be Nagisa.

Excitement evident in their eyes, the two Hanazono's were thrilled to have finally found their loved ones. It felt almost surreal to them, especially Shizuma who felt like she went through hell and back in a matter of hours. Even with the distance between them and the mist produced by the bitter rain, it seemed that Shizuma and Nagisa were able to effortlessly gaze into each other's eyes.

With finger thoughtfully placed on his short grey goatee, Tristan wondered aloud, "How in the world are we going to get over there?"

This brought the father-daughter pair back to reality. Seeing them and actually reaching them were two totally different things. The two stood in thoughtful silence before Tristan let out an annoyed and overly exaggerated sigh.

All eyes on him now, Tristan seemed to take on a completely different personality. Typically, he was a humble, usually silent man, but now he had the unnecessary over-confidence of a teenage rebel. "Guess there's no choice then, I'll have to play the hero.", he said while excitedly brushing his hand between locks of gray that lined his predominately dark brown hair.

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Hanazono muttered. It was obvious he didn't believe that Tristan could really help in a situation like this at all, and of course Shizuma shared her father's skepticism.

Tristan with a shocked expression interrogated, "Sir, milady, surely you haven't forgotten my former occupation have you? I know it has been a long time, but you could at least remember a bit, right? I was the best in the business after all!"

…

"Those people sure have been standing there a long time… do you think they even care that we're down here?" Nagisa pouted.

"We can't just give up fate!", Shino exclaimed sprightly. "They'll probably come down any minute!" ending with a hearty laughter which made Nagisa a bit uncomfortable. _'I think he's finally lost it…'_ Nagisa thought to herself.

This moment of discomfort was rudely interrupted by the roar of the awakened engine as it geared up in an aggressive manner that could only be matched by the sheer excitement of the driver. The driver was definitely raring to go with his metal chariot channeling his raw exhilaration.

In one quick maneuver, the vehicle was now facing the lake. The headlights, a bright piercing golden color, resembled the eyes of a hunting wolf that was ready to pounce.

"What's this guy up to?" Shino questioned slightly anxious. He was actually a bit scared to find out.

…

"With enough speed this baby will skip across that water, no problem. Question is, can this limo handle that kind of pressure?" Tristan mumbled to himself with a nearly insane smirk on his face. "What am I talking about, of course you can! I've been with you for years so now you can practically feel what I feel and respond to it. With all this excitement I have welling up inside, such a simple maneuver would be child's play for me and you!", his voice deepened by his sudden testosterone rush as he gently rubbed the dashboard of his metallic lover.

"Hey, Tristan, what are you planning? Don't forget that you have passengers, don't get too crazy!" Mr. Hanazono pleaded. Tristan was oblivious to everything that wasn't his limo, so Mr. Hanazono's pleas fell on deaf ears.

"I'm not sure if right now he's closer to insanity or obsessiveness." Shizuma commented, while calmly fastening her seat belt.

"How could you possibly be so calm in this situation?"

"I'm surprised that you're panicking, since you _are_ the one who's usually the coolest person around." Shizuma said sarcastically.

"Normally yes, but…" he paused for a moment as he leaned back in his chair a bit. Suddenly he erupted with a growl as he grabbed at his silver locks, almost ripping them from his scalp. "Is he forgetting that he hit me with the damn limo a few moments ago! I'm injured… and bleeding, dammit!", he added as he realized he forgot to get the medical kit out the trunk and bandage up his wounds. Now there's blood on the leather! Too late now. It would be suicide to try and get it now with Tristan in this kind of mood.

Finally, a glint in his eyes gave the green light as Tristan sped off-road at one hundred mile per hour, the top speed for his beloved limo. It was like a descent into hell as the limo came crashing down into the lake, thrashing its unprepared passengers about like rag dolls. Just as Tristan predicted the limo leaped back into the air on impact and bounced across the lake before skidding onto the land just outside the cave, barely avoiding a serious collision with Shino and Nagisa who were frozen stiff when the vehicle landed within inches of them. In one final act of supremacy in the maneuvering arts, Tristan did a complete 360 turn to slow down and then moved into a ninety degree turn to avoid impact with the outside walls of the cave.

As soon as the limo came to a complete stop, Tristan hopped out the vehicle with a caper. Lovingly he embraced as much of the hood as his arms would allow, as he cheered "I knew you could pull this off! I'm so proud of you!"

With less than half the energy of Tristan, the enervated Hanazono duo dragged themselves out of the mechanical death trap.

"I think I suddenly got over my fear of roller-coasters…" Mr. Hanazono muttered, holding back the puke in the back of his throat.

"I'll never tease that annoying explorer girl from that stupid American cartoon again. This is the first time I'll agree, seatbelts, so we can be safe." Shizuma added slowly regaining posture.

Nagisa stood silent with warm tears tracing her cheeks, cancelling out the cold sting of the rain. It was like a miracle when she watched her silver-haired goddess emerge from her metal four-wheeled chariot.

Before she could speak another word, Shizuma found herself locked into a warm, amorous embrace as her younger lover threw herself into Shizuma's arms. Shizuma wrapped her arms around Nagisa's waist and drew her closer. As olive orbs met with those of auburn, they shared a deep gaze that was rudely interrupted when Mr. Hanazono blatantly cleared his throat.

Nagisa turned to see the rather frighteningly large man standing before her. "Ah, I almost forgot, this is the first time the two of you met." Shizuma pointed out only slightly annoyed by her father's previous actions.

"In the middle of a storm isn't really the ideal place for introductions." Shino joked gesturing towards the cave, fire still fiercely ablaze.

Though it took awhile to convince him otherwise, Tristan refused to leave his limo in the rain while everyone else went towards shelter. After a short negotiation, Shino convinced Tristan to enter the cave. His only condition was that he was allowed to bring 'Bella', his name for his metal lover which means beautiful. He wanted her to be able to warm up by the open fire. Of course, everyone left the cave while he parked, just in case he got another need for speed.

"Honestly, I never would have guessed it was Tristan driving just now. He didn't seem like the reckless type." Nagisa mused, dreamily settling near the fire, leaning against Shizuma while still in her close embrace.

Shino chuckled a bit which piqued Nagisa's curiosity even more. She pouted as Shino unknowingly teased her with his laughter. "Tristan used to be a stunt driver before landing a job as the chauffeur for the Hanazono family when he turned twenty."

"That's not really a safe idea…" Nagisa commented softly making Shizuma snicker a bit.

"I was the youngest world-renowned stunt driver in history, starting my career at fifteen. I continued in the career for five years before being offered the job as the Hanazono's limo driver and then five more years after that." Tristan humbly added, carefully bandaging Mr. Hanazono's wounds.

"He's very reliable and was already a professional driver. He has a clean police record and he hasn't crashed once in his lifetime, his fault or otherwise. The only problem is that when he gets excited, he becomes a bit unstoppable." Mr. Hanazono spoke in his usual emotionless tone.

His presence alone had Nagisa literally trembling in fear, though only slightly so the only person who noticed was Shizuma. However, Shizuma thought that Nagisa was just simply cold after being soaked in the rain. Everyone there was drenched and desperately trying to warm up by the fire with the cold gust somehow constantly finding its way in and out of the cave, so it was quite understandable.

"My biggest miscalculation with this stunt was getting back up to the road, which is virtually impossible if Bella's going to carry passengers. In other words, now we're stuck here too until help arrives."

With a mischievous smirk on her face, Shizuma said, "I don't mind one bit.", as she slowly caressed Nagisa's ear and cheek causing the younger girl to whimper Shizuma's name a bit.

Shino quickly warned, "Please behave yourself Shizuma as others will be in this cave at all times."

Shizuma cursed under her breath, careful not to let her father hear to avoid a long lecture, provoking Nagisa to giggle a little and lean in closer to Shizuma's embrace.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

_This chapter was a bit short and probably wasn't worth the wait, but good news, school's closing soon for the winter so I'll be able to update sooner and I just might finish before Christmas after all. Anyway, we'll see how this goes down, until then don't forget to review! Reviews strengthen me like eating spinach does with Popeye…_


	9. Sometimes its hard

**Author's Note:** _Yay! School's closed until January seventh, I think. We got locked out of the school on Thursday and sat by the benches in the field from eight to twelve since school ended early. I ducked school on Friday so I could write on this story. So here it is chapter 9, what exactly are Tamao and Miyuki up to? Let's find out._

* * *

**Chapter 9:  
**_**Sometimes its hard…**_

Miyuki was still calling Shino's cell-phone, unaware that everyone was safely together. She feared for the worst_, '…especially how Shizuma stormed out of here,… that idiot…'_. The former student council president sighed, just imagining all the trouble her best friend could be getting into.

She had two options, each with their own consequences;

Option A) She could go after Shizuma and give her a stern lecture. But then that would desecrate her friend's request not to follow her. Then there's,

Option B) She could stay at the house and continue to call hoping for a response, but she felt like her heart was ready to burst. Bridling all of her worry and anxiety may prove to be too much for her.

Tamao could sense the deep contemplation coming from Miyuki. She kept the phone by her ear, with the busy tone begging to be noticed, and she stopped dialing. It was as if she was in her own world for the moment, as if she completely sealed herself off from reality. "Um… Rokujou-san…"

Rokujou stayed silent. Tamao called to her again, "Rokujou-san…"

"Hmm…" she dazed slightly out of her trance.

Soon a sharp slam completely knocked Miyuki out of her self-induced trance. She quickly hung up the phone and was about to run into the hallway to see what was going on, but then trouble came to her instead.

"How could he do this to me? Me! Of all people!" She grumbled. Her once neat, fixed hair was now disheveled and her arrogant and pompous expression was replaced with that of pure ire. She was an emotional wreck, throwing a tantrum when something finally didn't go her way.

Mrs. Hanazono stomped down the hallway with what seemed like a tornado slowly pacing behind her. As she stepped into the living room, she picked up a vase at the end of the corridor and violently threw it to the other end of the house before ultimately smashing it against the wall, barely grazing past Tamao's cheek. She huffed and puffed proceeding further into the living room and like a big bad wolf, she blew, "Who the hell are you children to ruin my perfect life! Everything was fine before you two and that dyke child Shizuma came along and ruined my happiness!"

Miyuki was at a lost for words by this sudden change in Mrs. Hanazono, as if she suddenly snapped, but Tamao on the other hand swiftly rose to her feet and defended her friends. "I'm sure their life was great without you and I would never think it best to ruin three peoples' happiness for one other's selfish desires."

Tamao had no idea where this bravery was coming from. She sometimes had trouble just speaking to her senpai, but now she was facing down a madwoman and was easily standing her ground. Maybe all the stress of everything that happened so far finally made her lose it. Or maybe, this trip really did do her some good after all, she's not as soft-spoken as she once was.

Sadly though, it seemed Mrs. Hanazono didn't exactly appreciate Tamao speaking out against her, in fact, it infuriated her so much the she angrily raised her hand in the air. As she swat down at Tamao like an annoying bug, her hand was stopped midway in the air as Rokujou gave her a glare with almost twice the ire she had. Her eyes shown with intensity like they've never been before.

"I won't have you raise your hand against another one of my friends. You caught me by surprise with Shizuma, but if you think you'll get away scot-free with that nonsense again, I dare you to try it. I won't be held accountable for my actions." She spoke in a cold, even tone that frightened even Tamao, but not half as much as the woman receiving the threat.

Mrs. Hanazono slowly slid to her knees as Miyuki released her from her grip. Soon the gentle sound of silent sobbing shocked both Tamao and Miyuki. Her voice cracked a bit as she sobbed, "Why… why is this happening? All I want… is my Tetsuro back."

"Tetsuro?" Tamao questioned. She turned to Rokujou hoping for a little enlightenment.

"I believe that is Mr. Hanazono's first name."

"Yes. Hanazono, Tetsuro is his name. I was willing to accept everything about him, it's just those wretched kids of his I can't tolerate."

Miyuki couldn't help but to snicker under her breath a bit, as she mused, "How could you claim to accept everything about him if you can't stand Shino and Shizuma? They're his life, and had you stayed out here longer before he left, you would have heard him say it too."

Tamao added, "By the way you talked earlier, it didn't even seem like you gave them a chance. Because Shizuma-san fell in love with another female, and Shino-san is so happy all the time, you automatically decided to barricade yourself from them and hide behind the belief that they were idiots. Sure Hanazono-san does idiotic things sometimes, but she's one of the smartest people I know."

Mrs. Hanazono averted her eyes from them as if she was trying to deny something that she knew was the truth. "How would you know? I'm her mother…"

"Wrong!" Tamao interrupted. Mrs. Hanazono's eyes grew wide at this sudden accusation and Rokujou was surprised by Tamao's newfound boldness. "Being a mother isn't simply a title, it isn't something that you would have achieved just by marrying their father. A mother isn't someone who tries to sculpt the perfect child, and it isn't necessarily the person who always tries to do what's best for you. A mother is someone who is always there for you. Some mothers are affectionate mothers and some are scolding mothers, but it's still their own brand of love that they give unconditionally to a child that isn't necessarily their own. That's a mother. Not someone who tries to orchestrate a child's life behind the scenes, because people are not puppets and you can't force them to do what you want!"

Mrs. Hanazono was struck speechless. She wiped the lonely tears from her eyes and slowly rose to her feet. Silently she glided over to the chair that was directly across from where Tamao was once sitting. She sat down without a word and Tamao, although a bit tentative, followed suit. Even Miyuki joined them as she sat next to Tamao. There was a coffee table with a picture frame and a vase between them.

Mrs. Hanazono stretched her arm over to the coffee table a grabbed the picture frame and looked at it lovingly. Soon the two blunettes witnessed something amazing. For the first time since they entered the house, it seemed that Mrs. Hanazono cracked a truly sincere, and loving smile. It was something that Shino nor Shizuma had witnessed before, so why was Miyuki and Tamao permitted to see it.

"It isn't that I hate them, or dislike them. No, that's just a cover you see. To cover the fact that I actually… envy them." She spoke with calm sincerity in her voice, never breaking gaze on the picture.

It was a photo of their family, before Shiroyuki died. It was actually taken at the park, on the same day they took their dog home. As a matter of fact, it was a picture of everyone huddled together next to the pooch, each with a smile on their face. It seemed like everyone was caught laughing in this picture, even Mr. Hanazono although it was a bit uncharacteristic of him to do.

"I wanted to see it, too. His genuine smile, so warm and inviting like the sun. I've seen him smile a few times before, but never like this, only in the old family pictures. I was so jealous that they got to see it, and who knows, were maybe even the cause of it, never me, I wasn't even around. Smiling like this suits him more than that emotionless frown he shows every other day."

Miyuki seemed to soften up towards her a bit now that she knew how Mrs. Hanazono truly felt about everything. She wasn't purposely causing trouble, and she didn't seem all bad. It was just that she let jealousy control her, but it seems like she's back to her senses now.

"I understand what you're going through. When you see the person you love suffering, and you can't do a thing about it. When they try and hide it from you behind faux smiles, but you already know what their genuine smile looks like. And finally when you realize that there is someone out there who can save them from the darkness they were throwing themselves into, someone other than you. It's hard to accept it, when there is someone who that person loves more than you, however I realized that since I truly loved that person, then I would gladly allow the other person to save them. In the end, although I won't hold the seat of most loved, I know I'll still be loved, and I'll be able to see that person smiling again."

Tamao listened attentively as well, her eyes glimmering a bit with enlightenment. She stayed quiet throughout the conversation as if she was trying to understand something.

"Tell me then, where would that leave me?" she questioned with a slight tremble. It was as if she was afraid to hear the answer.

Miyuki offered her a reassuring smile as she said, "You might still have a chance to continue as Mrs. Hanazono, however, that is for him to decide."

Mrs. Hanazono bit her bottom lip and shivered a bit, remembering all the things she's said and done to Shino and Shizuma and all in front of him. It was unlikely he would still take her back after all that.

"If what Shino and Shizuma told me is true…", Miyuki continued. "Then, you might not have much to worry about." Then she joked, "If anyone you should worry about, it's Shizuma, since she's not so quick to change opinion."

Mrs. Hanazono stood up just as easily as she had sat down. She strolled towards the hallway with a proud posture and just as she was about to step foot into the corridors she said, "There is a special number you can use to contact Mr. Hanazono's phone. Chances are he might have already found everyone. It's on the speed dial as 4, it's supposed to be able to reach even if he was in the middle of a blizzard in Antarctica."

Rokujou leaped to her feet and ran to the phone, but just before she dialed she was sure to say, "Thank you. This really means a lot."

Mrs. Hanazono nodded, "Rokujou, Miyuki was it? Take good care of Shino, and keep Shizuma out of trouble. I honestly don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to them."

"You don't have to ask. It's my duty." Miyuki mused.

Mrs. Hanazono smiled and nodded again, before disappearing back into the dark corridors.

The reliable ex-student council president was back to the phone, this time brimming with confidence as the line began to ring. She felt her heart almost stop when there was an answer on the other line.

...

_Hello, is that you Misora?_

No, this is Miyuki. Mr. Hanazono, are you all right?

_How did you get this number, only my wife and kids are supposed to know it._

Mrs. Hanazono told me the speed dial. Are you with anyone?

_Everyone's fine, we're all here together._

Where are you?

_Hey Shizuma wait I'm talking… hey, let me finish… Shizuma!_

What's going on, are you sure you're all right?

_Hello, who is this?_

Shizuma is that you?

_Ah Miyuki-chan I haven't seen you in ages, how are you? _

Now's not the time to play around Shizuma! Where are you?

_We're in that cave, you know the one in the middle of… What's this lake called again?… Oh yeah, Silverwinds. But everyone's fine don't worry about us._

Don't screw around! I'll send help, I'll call the police. Until then don't move.

_Where would I go when I'm here with my cute little Nagisa-chan?_

_..._

Miyuki sighed before hanging up the phone, but she was definitely relieved to hear that everyone was okay. With the storm outside showing signs of subsiding in the next hour or so, things were looking bright already!

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Well here ends chapter 9. This story's almost done and I really want to stop and thank all of you guys who made time to review. I'm definitely going to finish for Christmas, I have to! So look forward to more timely updates. Until then, don't forget to review! _


	10. Reliable Miyuki

**Author's Note:** _Woot! Looks like another chapter release. Wow, things are really picking up now that the reliable Miyuki has finally gotten in contact with Shizuma and the others. But, exactly what kind of story would this be if I didn't have something stirring up a bit? Remember the promise Tamao made to Nagisa on their way to the hotel? Don't worry about looking it up if you don't remember, I'll reference it later on around the beginning of the next chapter. Anyway here it is! Read, Review, Rejoice!_

* * *

**Chapter 10:  
**_**Reliable Miyuki**_

Shizuma snickered a bit as she handed the cell phone back to her father.

"Sometimes you're so childish Shizuma! Suppose Rokujou-san had something important to say to me." Mr. Hanazono complained as he received his cell phone and carefully secured it back in his pocket.

"Don't worry. It's fine, it's fine! Miyuki just called to see how everyone was doing. Nothing I couldn't handle."

Nagisa was amazed to see how at ease Shizuma was around her father, especially considering how huge and frightening he was. Still, seeing Shizuma so enthusiastic, it was something Nagisa yearned to see again after the Etoile elections and Shizuma's graduation.

Shino joked, "It's a good thing Miyuki-chan is so reliable. Lucky thing that Shizuma wasn't the one we were relying on, we'd probably have died of hunger before she realized we were missing."

"That's not true, with my dear Nagisa-chan, I'd have come down here myself, swam across the lake, grabbed her up, swam back across and climbed back up if I had to. You two on the other hand, are grown men, you should be able to handle yourselves."

"You hear that Shino, we would have been left for dead, betrayed by my daughter and your twin." Mr. Hanazono mused.

"I'm sure she was only joking, right Shizuma."

Shizuma averted her eyes, and thought for a second. "I was only kidding.", she said sarcastically.

Shino slightly shocked, exclaimed, "You were serious!"

"Shh!" Mr. Hanazono sounded.

"You'll wake up the two new lovers over there." Shizuma chuckled pointing towards Tristan who was sleeping, in a rather uncomfortable position, leaning against the wheel of his new metal lover 'Bella'. "They make a good couple!"

Nagisa giggled in Shizuma's lap. Tristan had dozed off within the first ten minutes of being in the cave. Thanks to that adrenaline rush he had earlier, Tristan was completely enervated and depleted of energy. Besides, he deserved a good rest after working so hard all day.

"My, my Nagisa-chan…" Shizuma stroked her fingers through cherry-colored locks of hair. "You've been quiet this whole time. Something bothering you?"

Nagisa froze up for a second. She shot up and sat upright. She panicked as she started to stutter, "Oh no… I was, umm… just thinking… that's all!" Ending with a nervous laughter.

Shizuma shot her a disapproving gaze. Nagisa wasn't good at lying especially not when her eyes were locked with Shizuma's. It was like Shizuma's gaze would drag the truth out of her, and to make it worse, it was impossible for Nagisa to avert her eyes from this deadlock.

"Well, the truth is… don't take this the wrong way or anything… and I don't really mean anything by it…"

"Nagisa…" Shizuma urged on, her expression, a little bit worried about what Nagisa was about to say.

"The truth is… your father really scares me!" she somehow managed to shout it out without even realizing it.

Mr. Hanazono nearly fell backwards. He was more surprised than upset. "Me! What did I ever do that was so scary?" He accidentally yelled out.

Nagisa started to bow low and sobbed, "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean anything by it." She was almost ready to cry before she felt Shizuma's arm snake across her shoulders and lift her back up.

Shizuma mused, "He tends to have that sort of effect on people. But, in reality he couldn't harm a fly. On the other hand, imagine if he didn't look like that, and instead he looked scrawny or something. He could never run Hanazono Industries properly because people would think they could step all over him. Like a sheep in wolf's clothing. Right?"

Mr. Hanazono simply nodded in agreement, a slight blush evident on his cheeks. It was obvious he was embarrassed to have his daughter talk about him in such a way, even if it was all true. When Nagisa saw the slight blush on Mr. Hanazono's face, she giggled a bit as she mused in her mind, _"I guess even men his size can get embarrassed." _

Shizuma pulled her younger lover's head back onto her lap and continued to stroke through her hair and play with her ear. Silently she spoke so that only Nagisa could hear. "You know, I thought that you were going to say that you wanted to break up."

Nagisa could feel a smile slowly make its way on her face as she breathed, "Uh-uh. Never."

…

Meanwhile, with the storm clearing up and the wind getting calm, all Miyuki had to do was drop the name 'Hanazono' in the report to the police emergency lines, and they were there in a matter of minutes. It didn't hurt that Miyuki's uncle was head of the police emergency squadron either.

Tamao decided to stay behind, but didn't tell Miyuki exactly why. All she said was, "I have something I want to think about alone." and that was that.

There were four police cars, speeding across the drenched roads. It's been forty- five minutes since Rokujou's conversation with the former Etoile and the dark clouds were starting to dispel while the sun's gentle rays started to peak through. The torrential rains and powerful gales soon turned into a light drizzle with a calm breeze.

Miyuki rode in the first car, with her uncle driving. The two weren't good at making conversation and as the head of his police department, he was already filled in with the details of the situation. There was absolutely nothing for them to talk about. Still, he tried to make conversation.

"So, how's school going?"

"I already graduated."

"Right, right, so you know what career you're looking for? The police are always looking for new people."

"I'm going to be put in charge father's company, remember."

He was getting nervous realizing how little he knew about his niece. He had one more thing he could try. "So, looking for a good husband then."

"I'm already engaged to Shino, remember, we sent you an invitation."

"Right, right, it came in the mail." He didn't have the guts to reveal that he completely forgot about it.

Wisely, he decided to stay quiet before things got anymore awkward than they already were. He pulled up to the edge of the road overlooking lake Silverwinds, and so did the other officers. In the distance they could see the fire and a few shadows inside the cave.

Quickly one of the officers pulled out a few inflatable rafts from the back of his trunk, enough for each officer to have one. Miyuki stayed up on the road, while her uncle led the rest of the officers into the lake on their rafts and towards the cave.

…

"That was fast! Guess Rokujou-san really is reliable, unlike a certain daughter of mine." Mr. Hanazono commented as he noticed the police approaching in their rubber rafts.

"Guess it's time to go then, huh." Shino noted, stretching as he rose to his feet.

"Guess so." Shizuma sighed. As she stood up, she lifted Nagisa and held her like a prince would carry his princess.

"Geez, Shizuma!" Nagisa pouted. "I can walk on my own, this is just embarrassing.", she blushed.

"I'll treat you to some tea later on, okay."

"Really! Cake, too!", she suddenly became over-excited like a little kid when you show them some sweets.

Shizuma laughed a bit, "Yes, whatever you want. You know, sometimes I feel like you love cake more than me."

"That's not true, I love you both equally." she said innocently.

"…I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about that."

…

Meanwhile, with the mist from the rain clearing up and the sun peeking through the clouds, Miyuki had a great view of everything that was going on. She could see Shizuma carrying Nagisa into the first raft, Shino getting into the next raft, and Mr. Hanazono in the one after that. Who she didn't see was Tristan.

As they approached the road in the rafts, it was now Reliable Miyuki's job to toss down the ladder and secure the other end to the road. It was easy for everyone to climb up, although Shizuma did have a few complaints since she had to let go of Nagisa so she could climb up.

"The next time you do something like that again you better be expecting a long lecture." Miyuki warned her silver-haired friend.

"Does that mean no lecture this time?" Shizuma spoke optimistically.

Miyuki sighed, "Not this time. Consider it a late graduation present from me."

When everyone was up, Miyuki wandered aloud, "Where's Tristan, I thought he was with you? And why hasn't my uncle returned yet?"

"The man with the limo?" one of the officers questioned. "He said he wasn't leaving without 'Bella', which is apparently what he named the limo. The chief stayed back to negotiate with him to come up, but he just keeps refusing. So chief told us to continue on ahead and he'll call a salvage team to bring up the limo."

"Its hard to keep a man from his lover, even if she's made out of cold, hard metal." Shino joked as he landed a kiss on his fiancée's cheek.

The salvage team arrived within twenty minutes and, with the help of a helicopter, lifted 'Bella' onto the road, with Tristan already safely inside. The police chief made his way to the ladder in his raft and climbed back up to the road.

Now that everyone was rescued, it was time to head back, so one of the officers deflated all the rafts and returned them to the trunk of his vehicle.

Mr. Hanazono was a bit upset with the way everyone was divided into the police cars. Both his daughter and son were coupled off with their loved one and he wasn't able to keep his eye on any of them. He was put into a police car by himself, while Shino and Miyuki were in the first one, and Shizuma and Nagisa were in the other.

It wasn't really Shino and Miyuki he was worried about, _"Since Rokujou-san is so responsible and Shino's hanging on to the morals I set for him."_, he thought. It was Shizuma he had problems trusting. It's not like he doesn't know that she's sexually active, more like she's not even trying to hide it. _"I just hope she doesn't do anything to that poor innocent girl."_, he sighed. He knew Shizuma was sexually active, but he didn't know that Shizuma already stole Nagisa's virginity after kidnapping her from the Etoile elections.

Tristan refused to be separated from Bella, so he drove the limo behind the line of police cars. The drive home was slow for everyone, especially Mr. Hanazono, who wanted to check up on Shizuma as soon as possible.

Finally everyone arrived back at the house, the sun no longer peaking but shining as bright as it was when they first left the house. Before this entire ordeal even started.

For the first time in a long time, Shizuma was actually excited to open up the door to the house. She held Nagisa's shoulders, holding her close, as she enthusiastically pushed the door open and yelled, "We're back!"

As soon as the door flew open, Tamao was already standing in front of them. Both Shizuma and Nagisa were confused at the blunette's troubled expression.

Suddenly Tamao confessed, "Nagisa, I love you!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** _What a way to end this chapter! How will Shizuma respond to Tamao's sudden confession to her beloved Nagisa, and more importantly, how will Nagisa react! Find out this and maybe a little more in the next chapter, until then, don't forget to review! See you again next chapter._


	11. It's a Promise

**Author's Note:** _Sad to say that this will be the last chapter, and then an epilogue. I left a big shock with everyone on that last chapter. That's why I'm just gonna get right to the story. By the way, the promise Tamao is referring to in this is located near the end of chapter 2. Anyway, Read, Review, Rejoice!_

* * *

**Chapter 11:  
**_**It's a Promise**_

"Nagisa, I love you!" Tamao confessed. Nagisa was at a lost for words, but of course Shizuma wasn't exactly the type to be dumbfounded.

"You… who the hell do you think you are! Confessing, to Nagisa all of a sudden!" Shizuma held Nagisa tightly with one hand and lunged at Tamao with the other, gripping her by her collar.

"Stop it, Shizuma!" Nagisa commanded looking Shizuma straight in the eyes. Hesitantly, Shizuma let go of Tamao.

Nagisa turned back to Tamao, her eyes riddled with sympathy and her voice a bit cracked, as she apologized, "I'm sorry Tamao-chan, I didn't notice how you've felt all this time." Slowly she averted her eyes from her best friend's as she continued, pearly tears now streaming down her cheek, "Sorry, but I can't return your feelings, I still love Shizuma."

"I know." Tamao said surprisingly cheerful. "I wasn't trying to change the relationship between you and I, nor was I trying to break apart what you have with Shizuma."

"Then why would you confess to her so suddenly?" Shino interrupted approaching the doorstep with his arm wrapped around his beloved Miyuki's shoulders. He was definitely dead serious in this situation, it was written all over his face, and even sounded when he demanded, "Answer me!"

"I guess you could say it was for me. So I wouldn't break the promise I made with Nagisa." She looked at Nagisa and smiled gently, "You remember don't you, Nagisa-chan. The promise I made on our way to Hanazono's beach house for the first time."

"Promise?" Shizuma echoed, curious as to what it could possibly be.

Tamao gestured for them to follow her, instead of crowding in the doorway, blocking other people's way. She walked towards the chairs with everyone else close behind. As they took their seats, Miyuki noticed that Mr. Hanazono and Tristan were continuing down the hallway.

"Aren't you two going to sit?" she called.

Mr. Hanazono answered with an unreadable expression on his face, "I feel as though it would be best I didn't stay. This doesn't concern me, and I have faith in your abilities to resolve your problems without me."

"I feel the same. If you'll excuse us, then." Tristan humbly bowed before continuing down the corridor with Mr. Hanazono.

Now the attention was focused on Tamao. Shizuma and Nagisa sat in the settee directly across from Tamao, with Shino and Miyuki sitting in the seat beside them. The silence that surrounded them was deafening.

Finally Nagisa attempted to ease the tenseness filling the air around them, "Uhmm, Tamao-chan…" before being interrupted.

"I remember when I first met you, the day you transferred into St. Miator, and the day I finally got a new roommate." Tamao reminisced. She giggled, "It was quite a shock to see you being carried in by none other than Etoile-sama!"

"So it _was_ you who carried me back that time, Shizuma." Nagisa whispered into Shizuma's ear.

Shizuma placed her finger at the tip of Nagisa's nose and smiled slyly. "Guilty as charged. Would you have preferred me to leave you out there?"

"As I was saying…" Tamao interrupted. "I was expecting to feel some sort of connection with my new roommate, but what I felt with Nagisa was much greater than I had anticipated and as the days went by, my curiosity, my interest, my feelings, all somehow morphed into love."

Suddenly Tamao's face grew grim and her smile soon turned into a slight frown. She became silent, but no one edged her on to continue since they knew she would continue the story, regardless of how much it hurt.

Slowly she continued, "But it seemed as though as my feelings for Nagisa grew stronger, it seemed we grew more distant. All Nagisa would think about was Shizuma, and as time passed, the more she wanted to see and be with Shizuma. For some reason though, I still tried to compete. But what really hurt me was when she was sad or crying, because somehow Shizuma hurt her, each of those moments were like crushing blows and I knew I didn't want to see Nagisa like that. I wanted to protect her, I wanted to be the one who protected her. Then the Etoile elections came…"

By this time, bitter tears were already caressing Tamao's cheeks. Nagisa sprang from the chair to comfort her friend as Tamao began to sink to the floor. Nagisa caught her and sobbed, "You don't have to Tamao-chan… if it hurts, you don't have to talk anymore."

Normally, Shizuma wouldn't have sat by quietly and watch her lover hold on to someone else, especially not if that somebody else was Tamao. But this time the situation was different and even Shizuma, although a bit dense at times, could tell that there was absolutely nothing to worry about. _"What they have is similar to what Nagisa and I have, but definitely different… closer to an innocent version of what Miyuki and I have, maybe."_ Shizuma mused in her head. _"Thinking back on it now… damn I hate nostalgia."_

Tamao hung her head low as she choked, "During the Etoile elections, I was able to physically let go of you, Nagisa, but for some reason my heart still held on. Even now it hasn't completely let go yet." Slowly she started to regain her calm composure. "I've searched for a way to tell my heart it was time to let go, and thanks to what Rokujou-san said that time, I've finally found a way to show my heart it was time to let go, that Nagisa would be okay if I let go."

"What I said? I don't remember speaking to you on this matter." Miyuki protested.

Tamao smiled a bit. "It wasn't exactly directed to me, but rest assured I was listening very attentively. You've indirectly taught me something very important and it's thanks to that I can let go. Thank you, Rokujou-san."

"But, I…"

"Let it go." Shino said as he wrapped his arm around Miyuki's shoulders and pulled her closer while landing a small peck on her cheek.

Nagisa scurried back over to Shizuma's side and snuggled against a mane of silver that blanketed a warm shoulder.

Suddenly Tamao stood to her feet and wiped the tears from her eyes. Her face turned serious as she glared towards Shizuma, provoking a slight uneasiness in the former Etoile's stomach, an uneasiness she was all too familiar with. _"Don't tell me it's going to turn into a lecture. Those are the eyes Miyuki give me right before a lecture. Damn, this kid is like a mini Miyuki, which normally would turn me on, but damn the only thing she has on her is blue hair and the same ability to kill me with long, boring words."_

"Hanazono-san… this is the first and only time I'd ever ask a favor of you. Please accept it." she bowed low.

Shizuma, utterly confused and admittedly a slight bit curious, dictated, "That depends on what it is. If it doesn't suit well with me, I'd gladly refuse."

Tamao straightened her back. Tamao spoke more passionately than she ever had before, "Promise me that you'll always protect Nagisa-chan. Always be there for her, since you're the only one who can save her. Save her from hurting that badly ever again. But most of all promise me that you'll never make Nagisa sad like that ever again, that you'll never ever hurt her again! Only then, if you make this promise, can my heart… let go…"

If only for a second, the room began to spin as Tamao's eyes closed and she slowly drifted into an unconscious state. As her resting body fell, Shino quickly jumped to the rescue and caught her, just barely stopping her from smashing her head into a vase and then the coffee table.

"Poor kid, must have pushed herself too hard. She probably fell out from exhaustion, or mild stress. In any case resting is the best thing for her. She could probably sleep in one of the extra rooms." Shino prescribed. He gently lifted Tamao up, careful not to hit anything.

"Nice deduction Shino! As expected from a med. student at the top of his class!" Shizuma complimented.

"Med. student!" Nagisa repeated out of sheer shock. "How could that be possible? You two are twins right, aren't you the same age, how could Shino be in university already? You just graduated!"

"Shino went to school in America on a scholarship, and he was able to skip a grade, plus he came back to attend a university in Tokyo right after he graduated. They said he was a genius after all."

"Shino! A genius?" Nagisa looked over to the boy who was now, rather furiously blushing, his whole face was red.

"You know, you would have skipped a grade too, if you had accepted the scholarship they offered you anyway." Shino pointed out to his sister.

Shizuma attacked Miyuki from behind with a surprise bear hug. Miyuki struggled as Shizuma cooed, "Maybe but, I couldn't just leave Miyuki-chan by herself. Plus Astraea Hill was my paradise, could you imagine what it would have been like without the 'Casanova playgirl of Astraea Hill'! I was quite aware of the nickname, but I liked it so much I let it spread around more!"

Shino chuckled nervously. He said weakly, "That's a strange nickname you had there, sis. I'm almost afraid to ask how you earned it."

She smirked just as slyly as she responded, "Exactly the way you're thinking, Shino-kun."

Chills ran up Shino's spine as he bolted into the hallway with Tamao in his hands. "Wow, even Shino has that kind of imagination!" Shizuma commented.

Miyuki bumped Shizuma on the head and protested, "Don't corrupt him, Shizuma."

* * *

When Mr. Hanazono walked into the bedroom, he didn't know what to expect. He met his wife sitting on the bed and for some reason, in the back of his head, all he could hear echoing was _"I think after this storm clears up, you should leave."_, words that he spoke. Right now, he couldn't help but regret what he said.

Although her head was hung low, and she never looked up at him, she knew he was staring at her. She spoke softly with a hint of melancholy in her voice, "You probably want me gone now, right." She stood up revealing a small purse she had been clutching close to her. She bit the bottom of her lip and said, "This is all I need, I'll be leaving now."

Slowly she dragged herself towards the door, barely lifting her feet. It was almost as if she was gliding just above the floor. As her shoulder brushed past Mr. Hanazono's, he just looked over at her, his eyes widened in disbelief.

Just as she placed her hand on the door and was about to slip through the crevice into the hallway, Mr. Hanazono grabbed her by her waist and pulled her close. He held onto her tightly, like a frightened child would clutch onto his mother sleeve, resting his head on hers.

Although she was happy, she couldn't stop the tears from flowing out. She was glad, but also confused. "Why?", was all she could ask.

She could feelhis grip get tighter as he moved his head onto her shoulder. He whispered with a slight tremble in his voice, as if he was trying to stop himself from crying. "I believe in change. I know that somehow we can work things out. I just can't let you go that easy. We're married, you're still a part of this family, and I still love you. I don't want any of that to change."

She felt herself get weak in the knees and as she sank to the floor, Mr. Hanazono slowly descended with her, still embracing her from behind. She wrapped her arm around his and rested her head on his forearm. In the beginning, she was aiming to get him to smile brightly, but in the end, he ended up making her smile in a way she hadn't done in years. This was what true happiness felt like and it completely surrounded her when she was wrapped in his arms.

"I'll change…" she sobbed. "I'll do anything it takes so that we can be a loving family like what you used to have. Because, I love you too and I don't want anything to ruin that."

Mr. Hanazono kissed her ear and whispered, "Thank you, Misora."

"Tetsuro…" she whimpered.

He moved down her neck and kissed it gently before whispering her name again. Each time he descended inch by inch, he'd whisper her name until finally his lips were just above her breast. Just as he was about to move down further, they were disturbed by the creak of the opening door.

Tristan poked his head through the crevice, "Excuse me but…" Suddenly a slight blush was evident on his cheeks as he examined the situation before him. Immediately he slammed the door and yelled from the other side. "Excuse my intrusion, I'm terribly sorry."

All the two could hear were the diminishing sounds of Tristan's hurried footsteps. Mr. Hanazono sighed, "Guess we should have locked the door."

Seductively his wife answered, "We still can." She traced her finger down his face, then down his neck, then loosened his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt.

* * *

Tamao's eyes slowly opened. She was in a large room, laying on a rather luxurious bed, even better than the one back at the beach house. Her head was thumping and she felt a bit dazed. She could feel someone's warm hand holding on hers. She turned her head to the left and saw a sleeping Nagisa clasping onto her hand. "Nagisa-chan…" she happily whispered.

"So annoying…" she heard a familiar voice speak from the opposite side. "Suddenly fainting on us after kicking up such a fuss."

She turned over to see Shizuma with an annoyed expression on her face. She sat up since she was quite surprised that Shizuma was by her bedside. Then again, she probably only stayed to keep an eye on Nagisa.

"How long have I been out?"

"I'd say about an hour." Shizuma shrugged.

"Oh…"

"Nagisa fell asleep after about ten minutes of sitting there. She must have been really tired after all that happened today."

Tamao simply giggled since it was something Nagisa would typically do.

"Idiot…", Shizuma sighed. "At least wait for an answer before you fall out."

By this time Shizuma was glaring at Tamao and then at Nagisa, then back to Tamao. She declared, "Hanazono, Shizuma never makes the same mistake twice, I'll assure you of that. I can easily protect Nagisa-chan, and I don't plan on hurting her ever again. That's what I was going to say before you fainted."

At first Tamao was a bit confused, but as she slowly began to process what Shizuma said, she became overjoyed. Cheerfully she said, "Really! So it's a promise?"

Shizuma simply nodded. She extended an arm that was ignored as Tamao practically leaped out of bed and hugged her. Tamao could barely contain herself, "Thank you Hanazono-san, thank you so much!" Tamao pulled herself back into the bed and smirked, "However, I'm still going to watch over you and Nagisa, to make sure you stick to your promise. I won't forgive you if you don't live up to your word. So you can continue to look at me as an enemy, because you can expect me to be relentless."

Shizuma lifted herself from her chair with all the pride and grace she had back when she was the Etoile. She smirked back at Tamao, "I didn't expect that much to change, but you'll be wasting your time." She walked over to Nagisa and placed her hand on the cherry-head's back. "I told you I take care of what's mine. Nagisa, of course, is at the top of that list."

She gently shook Nagisa awake before scooping her younger lover up in her arms. Slightly dazed Nagisa wiped her eyes and spoke wearily, "Shizuma, don't forget you promised me cake… oh yeah and tea."

Shizuma snickered, "Don't worry we'll get some soon, maybe tomorrow."

Nagisa grumbled, "I don't wanna wait!"

"Wait or you won't get any."

Nagisa pouted as Shizuma carried her out of the room. Tamao giggled, "You can be a bit of a hassle sometimes Shizuma, but you also can be reliable sometimes too. I don't mind handing Nagisa over to you. This might just be fun!"

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

_Well yeah this is the last chapter, but don't worry there's still an epilogue to go. It was really fun writing all this time and I really appreciate the support you all gave. But like I said, the epilogue's next. Don't forget to review. _


	12. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** _First thing I want to do is wish you all a Merry Christmas and hope you enjoy many others to come! This is the last time I'll be posting for this story, so I hope you enjoy! I wrote this almost like an added one-shot as a Christmas gift to you guys! Anyway Read, Review, Rejoice!_

* * *

**Epilogue:  
**_**The Final Week**_

"Good evening everyone! I'll be your beautiful hostess for this evening's party, but you can all just call me Shizuma! Don't forget to enjoy yourselves!" Shizuma announced provoking an energetic applause.

It was the last week before Tamao and Nagisa had to return to St. Miator, and they were thrown a bon voyage party with Shizuma as the hostess. Although, after the incident before, everyone was staying at the Hanazono household, they decided to hold the party on the private beach that surrounded the beach house around sunset. Of course Shizuma made it a mandatory swimsuit event. Shino invited a few of his friends from the university he attended and they set up a mini bar on the beach. The Hanazono family chefs set up three stalls, gourmet sweets and beverages, international dishes, and barbeque. Shizuma invited a few of her old friends she reconnected with after she graduated since some of them were males and others chose to attend different schools. They set a bonfire as their only light and waited for the sun to set before starting the festivities.

Shizuma dragged Shino up on a stage they set up and, through her mike, announced "I can't forget to introduce my lovely assistant Shino! Cute, right! Sorry guys he's straight and sorry ladies, he's engaged!"

"So without further ado, let the party begin!" Shino declared. Confetti was fired and with that the party started.

Shizuma immediately located Nagisa. It wasn't too hard since typical Nagisa could always be found wherever there were cakes. What was strange was that she was being crowded around by a group of college guys, each luring her in with a plate of sweets in their hands.

"So, are you here with anybody?" Clarke asked. Clarke was a 21 year old from America who was studying to be foreign languages teacher. In addition to English and Japanese, he fluently spoke French and Spanish and was learning German. Shino invited him since they became good friends at the university.

"Umm, I guess I'm here with Shizuma." Nagisa answered obliviously.

Clarke chuckled a bit, "I meant if you're here with a guy."

"Oh… I guess not."

Just as she said that each of the guys surrounding her had a slight glint in their eye, all thinking the same thing, _No boyfriend, no competition_.

Clarke placed one hand on Nagisa's shoulder and lifted her chin with the other. "Then, why don't we, as in you and me go…"

Just then Shizuma, pretending as though she only just arrived and didn't hear a thing, walked up to the two. She grabbed Nagisa's free shoulder and pulled her out of Clarke's grip and into her embrace. She lifted Nagisa's chin and kissed her. As the kiss deepened, the guys surrounding her began to diminish until finally only Clarke was standing there stunned.

Shizuma smugly pulled out of the kiss and smirked at Clarke, who's face was now a bright red. "I'm sorry, did you need something?"

He shook his head and slowly walked off. He knew he lost, but somehow it didn't feel all that bad after watching that.

Nagisa pushed away from Shizuma and pouted, "Why did you do that, he was about to ask me something."

Shizuma sighed, "Sometimes you're so naive I'm afraid to take my eyes off of you. He just wanted to get in bed with you."

Nagisa was shocked, "No way!"

Shizuma pulled her closer and whispered, "Speaking of which, we haven't done anything since you came here and now you're about to leave. This is the longest I've abstained since Kaori died, so I was thinking that later tonight, me and you could…"

"What do you plan on doing later tonight?" Mr. Hanazono interrupted.

Shizuma cursed inwardly as Nagisa pushed away from her. The sight of Mr. Hanazono still scared her a bit although Shizuma told her all those good things about him. "Father, wouldn't you rather be alone with your wife on this romantic evening or as you would say 'go mingling with the young folk'." Shizuma feigned a sincere tone of voice.

"Misora's more sociable than I am so I let her enjoy herself. I'm not much of a party person so I figured why not 'mingle' with my daughter's girlfriend and get to know her better. I'd rather not give away my child to a complete stranger after all." he mimicked Shizuma's tone.

"There's Miyuki and Shino over there, why not talk to them, I'm sure they'll enjoy your company." Shizuma said attempting to pull him away from Nagisa although he didn't budge.

"Nonsense! Don't be shy, I'm sure Nagisa doesn't mind. Right, Nagisa."

"Umm… I guess not.", Nagisa stuttered nervously. Normally she couldn't talk to him because she was too afraid, but seeing him in something like a pair of trunks, made him look less intimidating than his usual suit and tie combo.

"Great! So, what are your parents' names, where do they work, how old are you, what do you plan to do in the future, and which college do you plan to attend? Just for starters of course."

While Nagisa's head fumed from confusion, Shizuma just sighed and walked away, probably towards the bar.

…

Meanwhile, Miyuki sat at one of the barstools, but she wasn't drinking. Instead, she was watching Shino and Mrs. Hanazono play beach volleyball with two of Shizuma's childhood friends, one male and one female. Mrs. Hanazono was teamed up with Hitoha, a girl Shizuma and Miyuki went to kindergarten with. She was mainly a tomboy and was really athletic. Shino was teamed up with Hitoha's brother, Renji who was also really good at sports.

Despite popular belief, Mrs. Hanazono was the queen of sports. She excelled at every sport she did as a child, especially volleyball. Her team won the national championships when she was in college and she was the MVP. It was no wonder that she and Miori were dominating the game. It was such a slaughter, Miyuki actually felt bad for Shino, who was covered in scratches from diving all over the sand for the ball and was breathing heavily.

Just as Miyuki was about to turn away from the shameful game, Tamao appeared right in her face and was rather too close for comfort. After about five seconds of awkward silence Miyuki asked, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Have you seen Hanazono-san anywhere?"

"You mean Shizuma, I think I saw her go towards the gourmet sweets stand."

Tamao pulled back so she was out of Miyuki's personal space and said to herself, _"I only took my eyes off of her for a second, I hope she doesn't drag Nagisa off anywhere." _

"Umm Suzumi-san, don't you think it's best if you leave them…"

It was obvious her advice fell on deaf ears as Tamao raced off towards the gourmet sweet stand. As she was about to get up and follow, she noticed Shizuma already coming towards her.

"_Tamao probably didn't even realize she ran straight past Shizuma just now."_ Miyuki sighed to herself.

When Shizuma sat down next to Miyuki she let out a big sigh of distress. Before Miyuki could say anything about it, the bartender, an awkward looking young man, offered, "If you're feeling down, I can offer you a drink that'll pick you right up. It's sweet and it's a real favorite among first-time drinkers."

Miyuki was about to protest before Shizuma could make a bad decision, but before she could, Shino dragged her off saying, "Come on I need you to help me take down my step-mom."

The bartender passed her a drink that was pink in color and garnished with a pineapple slice and two maraschino cherries. It did pique Shizuma's curiosity, but she hesitantly refused.

"Tell ya what, just taste a small shot of it and if you still don't like it, I'll leave you alone." He bargained.

Shizuma thought for a second while the young man poured a small bit of the contents into a shot glass and handed it to her. She knew she was bad at making these kinds of decisions and usually Miyuki would be right there to help her out, but Shino just dragged her off. Shizuma had to decide on her own.

She smiled and said, "I guess a taste wouldn't hurt." She quickly drank the liquor and slammed the shot glass on the table. She saw people do it on television and always wanted to try. She licked her lips in delight, "That's wonderful! What's it called?"

The bartender smiled and handed her the rest of the drink. "It's called a Singapore Sling."

"What's in it?"

The young man was actually a bit happy to see that someone actually took an interest in what they were drinking, "Oh, some cherry brandy, some cointreau, some grenadine, some…"

He was interrupted by Shizuma slamming the glass back down on the table completely empty. "Sorry I lost interest since I had no idea what you were talking about, but can you get me another one and then another one after that."

As Shizuma was about two slurp down another glass of Singapore Sling, a young woman joined her at the bar. She was a timid looking girl with long red hair.

"It's nice to see you again Miori-chan. Why aren't you playing volleyball with your brother and sister?"

"I'm not athletic like those two, I'd probably mess the game up anyway." she said in a hushed tone.

Shizuma looked over at the game and noticed Miyuki struggling to get the ball back over the net. "I don't think they mind who plays." Shizuma commented gulping down her drink.

When she finished her drink, she noticed her vision began to blur a bit, but she blamed it on the dark and thought nothing of it as she ordered another glass.

…

Nagisa was somehow able to slip away from Mr. Hanazono and his bombardment of questions. As she continued to sneak away she saw Tamao running towards her.

"Where's Hanazono-san?"

"I just got away from him thankfully!" Nagisa said cheerfully.

"Not Mr. Hanazono, I meant Shizuma."

"Oh, she left towards the volleyball court, I was just going to look for her."

"I must have passed her on my way here and didn't even realize. Anyway, let's go find her." Tamao grabbed Nagisa's wrist and pulled her back towards the court.

When they got there, they met Shino's entire team of five sitting on the sand after suffering countless defeats at the hands of Mrs. Hanazono and Hitoha. Tamao walked up to Miyuki and asked, "Shizuma didn't happen to pass by after I left did she."

Miyuki, with a puzzled expression asked, "Didn't you see her by the bar?"

"No one's at the bar right now." Nagisa pointed out.

Miyuki, slightly concerned, ran towards the small bar setup followed by Tamao and Nagisa. She met the bartender cleaning out some of the glasses. Miyuki questioned him, "Have you seen where Shizuma went?"

"You mean the silver-haired beauty that was sitting here a second ago… yea, she and that red-head that came by a bit later disappeared in the trees behind this bar. I didn't bother to follow though so I don't know exactly where they are."

"She didn't drink, did she?"

"Hah! Didn't drink… she drank five glasses of Singapore Slings before I stopped her. First-timers aren't suppose to drink that much. She stumbled away grumbling something and the red-head followed her."

Nagisa quickly pushed away from the two blunettes and ran into the trees. She hoped that what she was thinking was wrong. So many thoughts ran through her head that she almost couldn't concentrate on where she was going. She went deeper into the trees until she saw Shizuma's silver mane behind one of the trees.

She was happy since it seemed like Shizuma was alone, but her smile soon turned upside down when she came closer and saw that Shizuma had another red-head pinned to the tree, lip-locking in a passionate kiss.

She was overwhelmed by both anger and sorrow. "Shizuma!" was all she could yell.

Shizuma opened her eyes and pushed away from the girl, stumbling slightly, as she gasped, "Nagisa!"

Miori slipped away back to the beach apologizing with every step she took.

Before Shizuma could explain herself, Nagisa sobbed, "How could you!" and turned to run back to the beach.

Shizuma grabbed Nagisa's shoulder before she could run but Nagisa struggled against her. In the struggle Nagisa accidentally slapped Shizuma, shocking Shizuma sober and surprising herself.

Shizuma loosened her grip, but then Nagisa blindly ran off in the wrong direction and ended up running towards the beach house instead of the beach.

By the time Nagisa realized she went the wrong way, she was already on the back porch of the beach house. She sat down and let her tears flow freely, this was the last thing she expected to happen.

After a few seconds, she heard the bush shaking and thought it might be Shizuma, but who she saw was none other than Clarke, the guy who was hitting on her earlier.

"I was surprised to see you run in this direction and now you're crying, what's up."

"Shizuma…Shizuma…", She couldn't even bring herself to speak about it.

Clarke walked up to her, but suddenly he pinned her to wall of the beach house. "No matter, we're alone now anyway."

Nagisa tried to fight against him, but he grabbed both her hands and forcefully pushed them into the wall. "Stop it, that hurt!" Nagisa cried, but Clarke only laughed at her.

"You know, you're too cute to be a lesbian, but don't worry one night with me with make you change your…" Suddenly Clarke let out a high pitch yelp as a foot flew between his thighs from behind and hit him where the sun don't shine.

As he sank to the floor and held his injury, Shizuma caught Nagisa and said "I'm sorry, did that hurt?"

Clarke whimpered as he stood to his feet and staggered away, holding his manhood the whole way through.

Shizuma pulled Nagisa inside the beach house for a better chance at privacy, just in case someone else found their way there. Once they were inside, Nagisa pulled out Shizuma's grip and sobbed, "Why, why did you do that to me?"

She kept trying to wipe away all the tears that were coming out in an attempt to look strong, but she was scared. Scared that she might lose Shizuma.

"I don't know.", she whispered. "I don't know if it was the alcohol, or the mood, or what."

"It was me, wasn't it?"

"What?"

"You were complaining earlier about how you haven't abstained this long since Kaori died. It's because of that, because I didn't give you what you needed, right."

"Needed? Nagisa I need you. I won't be satisfied with just anyone, it has to be you."

"But I'm still in school and you've already graduated. Even now we only got to see each other for a month. Next year we might not even see each other at all." Suddenly Nagisa's tears became more abundant at the thought. Her eyes were like floodgates.

Shizuma thought for a second and said, "Then I'll come."

"What?"

"I'll come. Once a month I'll come to Astraea Hill and stay in the villa near the school and you can visit."

"But that'll be a hassle on you and besides, what about when you get into college."

"It's a sacrifice I'd make to be with you, if you want me to anyway."

"No, I don't want to mess up your future. I want you to go to college and do what you want to do."

"Then every summer break I'll come. The whole summer break, I'll spend it in the villa, and you can stay with me."

"Really?"

Shizuma reassured Nagisa with a kiss to the forehead. Then on the tip of her nose, then down to her mouth for a deep passionate kiss. Then Shizuma thought to herself, _"What's stopping us from going all the way? I mean we are in swimsuits, undressing is already halfway done anyway!"_ With that Shizuma led Nagisa down the hallway and into the first room, never for a second breaking the kiss. It just so happens that it was the room Nagisa and Tamao were sharing when staying in the beach house.

Within a few seconds two swimsuits were discarded to the floor and Shizuma had Nagisa pinned to the bed, enrapturing every part of her lover's body.

…

After about an hour of love making the two were interrupted by a familiar, and really annoying ringtone.

"My cellphone, I forgot I left it here!" Nagisa remembered.

To the annoyance of Shizuma, Nagisa hopped up and answered the phone. With every second Nagisa spent on the phone the more impatient Shizuma grew. _"I thought it'd last at least three hours before being interrupted, is that too much to ask!" _Shizuma cursed inwardly.

Suddenly Nagisa hung up her phone and seemed to be devastated. Shizuma quickly moved in to comfort her. "What's wrong Nagisa-chan? Who was that?"

"My parents…"

"I thought your parents were abroad, they called overseas?"

"No, they're back… and they want to meet you."

* * *

**Author's Note:** _That's right, I just gave the green light to a sequel! Not sure when I'll be starting it though, but something to look forward to in the new year! It's 1:10 Christmas morning right now and this is the longest chapter I've ever written, I feel kinda proud ^^! Anyway, Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_


End file.
